The Adventures of Evelyn Teach
by Author of the Insane
Summary: Raised by the bears of grizzleheim, Evelyn Teach lived a relatively peaceful life. That is, until she's arrested for standing up for an old woman being mistreated by the Armada. Thrown in prison, most likely to await death, Evelyn never expects to be rescued, or that these strange pirates seem to know all about her, and her long deceased parents.
1. A Blast From the Past

Far off in the spiral, tucked away in a far corner of the realms, there is a land of bears and wolves. A land where only the strongest can survive, and the weak are left to die. Many have attempted to survive in this barbaric wasteland, but have found themselves bested by the unforgiving winter and the dangers that lurk in every shadow. However, there was one outsider who made a name for themselves for surviving in this deadly land. A young girl... A Pirate. One who would grow to become one of the greatest pirates ever.

…..

It was a rare treat when the bears came into the spiral to trade, but when they did, everyone was there to get their goods. Everyone from the Rats of Skull Island to the Dogs of Marlybone and everyone in between. One by one, large bears and wolves got off of their massive ships, carrying armfuls of goods and barrels of food.

And at the rear of the group, was a human girl, no older than 18. She was dressed in layers of furs with rough moccasins that looked like they were made from the feet of wildclaws. Her long black hair was long and wild, and her red eyes had a feral gleam to them. As she followed the bears and wolves, everyone stared at her, having never seen something like her before.

"Who is that?" a redcoat dog asked.

"That iz ze adopted daughter of ze clan leader." A monkey dressed in blue commodore threads replied. "Nobody knowz her real name, only zat she vaz found floating in a dinghy as a child."

The redcoat let out a whistle.

"To have survived with the bears for so long, she must be pretty strong." The redcoat replied.

Almost as if to prove him right, the girl hoisted a large barrel over her shoulder, as well as another, carrying them like her furry family. The redcoat stared as a man with a long white beard and an eye patch smiled.

"Strong indeed." he commented softly.

The girl walked away from the group, following the bears. However, a cry for help drew her attention. She turned to see an old woman on the ground, surrounded by the remains of a fruit cart. Solders were marching past her, having obviously shoved her and her cart out of the way. The woman was trying to gather the fruit from the ground, only to have it, as well as her fingers, smashed by the soldiers.

"Hey!" she called out, trying to get their attention. The soldiers kept marching on, ignoring her.

"HEY!" she shouted again. Once again, she was ignored. In anger, she took one of the barrels and chucked it. It shattered upon impact, knocking down a few soldiers and dousing them in what appeared to be salted fish. The entire platoon of soldiers stopped moving.

"I said HEY!" she yelled, her thick grizzelheim accent showing in her voice.. "Listen when someone is talking to ye, ye stupid-"

The soldiers turned to face her, revealing plain white masks for faces, no visible eyes. The girl froze in place, her eyes widening.

"-clockworks…" she said quietly. "Maggots…"

"You have attacked officers of the Armada." A clockwork with golden trimming on his mask said. "Surrender and submit for disciplinary action."

The girl looked nervously left, then right, then back at the soldiers. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes.

"How about….. NO!"

She turns and bolts down an alleyway, seemingly disappearing.

"After her." The clockwork officer ordered.

The soldiers quickly followed behind her. As they did, one of the bears began to chuckle.

"Heh… Those walking scrap heaps have no idea who they are dealing with."

The monkey and the long bearded man walked up.

"Who exactly iz that girl?" the monkey asked as he watched the girl vault over a wall and around a corner.

"Our tribe has many a name for her." The bear explained. "Some of our people call her Raven Hair… Some call her the Hairless Wolf... And others call her Wild Girl. However, her true name, the name that I pray that these clockworks will come to fear… Is Evelyn."

The white bearded man perked up, as well as the monkey.

"Evelyn?" the white bearded man asked.

"Yes." The bear said with a smile. "Evelyn Teach."

It was at that moment that the girl appeared on a nearby rooftop, leaping down in front of the group.

"Sorry Bjorn. I need te borrow dis."

She took Bjorn's spear from him, and quickly spun around. She let out a loud battle cry and ran at the clockworks who were rounding the corner. The entire group watched as she single-handedly attacked the armada troops. The bears were all cheering for their adopted kin, as well as almost everyone else in the group. However, unseen to the large group, a single clockwork, dressed in a black coat with a tricorn hat stood at the rear of the fray, watching with interest.

"So... this is the pirate we seek. She must not be allowed to interfere."

He pulled out a pistol, aiming at Evelyn and fired. Luckily, she turned at the last second, so instead of delivering a fatal blow, she was instead grazed along her left eye. She let out a blood curdling scream and fell to the ground, clutching her face. Blood poured through her fingers. The bears growled menacingly raising their weapons in anger.

"Those fiends!" one shouted. "They put out 'er eye!"

"Dirty cheats!"

The clockworks surrounded the girl, picking her up and dragging her away. As the bears gathered, threatening war and destruction to every clockwork, the monkey and the white bearded man looked at each other. They spoke not a word, but simply nodded and walked off, a plan forming in their heads.

…..

Evelyn was tossed unceremoniously into a holding cell, the door closing with a loud clatter. She slowly sat up, her face throbbing painfully.

"Blasted tin cans…" she hissed through the pain.

She fumbled around for the straps that held her moccasins on her feet and quickly unwrapped one. She then took the thick piece of hide she used to tie her hair back and folded it up. She placed it over her eye, gritting her teeth as she did so. She then began to wrap the strap around her head, forming a make-shift eye patch.

"GAH!" she shouted as she tied the final knot. "BLOODY 'ELL THAT 'URT!"

She banged her fist against the metal walls of the cell in pain until finally, it died down into a dull throb. Once that was done, she leaned against the wall of her cell. She took a deep breath and sighed. She'd always hated clockworks. They'd taken everything from her. And now, she was at their mercy, which she knew from experience that they had little of.

"I don't know why I bothered te patch myself up." She thought. "I'm just gonna die once they find out who I am."

She closed her remaining eye and tried to sleep.

"At least I'll be with mum an' dad again…"

...

As usual, she dreamed of That Night. It had been just like any other night. Her parents, famous pirates who were leaders of the resistance against the Clockwork Armada, were sailing by night in search of a famous treasure. Evelyn was seven at the time, and just learning how to sail. Her mother had promised to let her steer once they exited the stormgate into the next land. However, they never got the chance.

A HUGE armada ship was waiting for them. They had been discovered, and now they were being attacked. Desperate to save her, Evelyn's parents quickly put her in a dinghy, setting it out into the spiral. Evelyn watched in helpless horror as her parent's ship was blown to bits, killing everyone on board. Their dead bodies floated aimlessly in the spiral, and Evelyn, a helpless orphan, could do nothing but watch.

She had spent many days and nights in that dinghy, floating in the endless reaches of the spiral, until she finally drifted into the land of Grizzleheim. The bears, surprised she had lasted so long on her own, took her in and raised her as their own. Though glad to have such a wonderful family, she still longed for her birth parents... and for the home she once knew.

..

A sudden explosion pulled Evelyn from her dream and back into the land of reality. She stood up quickly, looking around to find the source of the explosion.

"What in the name of-"

Another explosion quickly jarred her off her feet. That explosion was followed by what sounded like gunfire, and loud footsteps aboard, more frantic and random than a clockwork's. There were actual people on board.

"Someone's taking the ship?" she wondered. "Is it my kin? No... They don't use cannons... or guns... So who...?"

Suddenly, she hears a strange hissing sound coming from the door down to the brig.

"GET DOWN!" a voice shouted. "She's gonna blow!"

There was one more loud explosion that shook the entire ship, knocking Evelyn back off her feet. She heard those same erratic footsteps approaching her.

"It's one of these prisoners!" the same voice shouted. "Check the ones down there monkey!"

"I am on it." Another voice with a thick polarian accent said. Suddenly, a monkey dressed in blue commodore regalia, the same monkey from the market place, walked right in front of her cell.

"Boochbeard!" he called. "I think I found her!"

The large man with a wild white beard, a red captain's coat, and an eye patch, approached the cell.

"Hmmm." He said. "It's hard to say Mr. Gandry…. You in there, yer standin' on me blindside. Are ye boy or girl?"

Evelyn stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm a girl, thank ye very much."

"What's yer name?" he asked.

"Evelyn." She said, straightening a bit. "Evelyn Teach."

Mr. Gandry jumped up into the air.

"I told you!" he said happily. "She is the one!"

"That she is."

Boochbeard leaned on the door and smiled down at Evelyn.

"Been lookin' fer ye for a long time now. glad we finally managed to catch wind of ya."

"Can ve get out of here first, zen exchange pleasantries?" Mr. Gandry asked.

"Right." Boochbeard said. "Let's get ye out of this confounded cell. There's piratin' to be done."

He went over and pulled the lever to open her cell. However, it opened only a crack, then stopped. Evelyn went over and tried to pull the door open manually. Boochbeard also tried to as well. However, it wouldn't budge.

"She's…. err…. Jammed." Evelyn said with a grunt.

"The bulkhead's bent!" Boochbeard shouted in frustration.

"Vell now vat are we supposed to do?" Mr. Gandry groaned.

However, an explosion behind Evelyn made all three of them jump. She turned to see the wall of her cell was now gone.

"That works!" she said. "I'll run around and meet back up to you."

She took off through the hole, and went to turn the corner. As she did, she saw a bull ronin locked in a cell, trying to keep an oncoming fire away from him. She immediately looked around for a lever to open his cell. Once located, Evelyn ran over and yanked it up, opening the door.

"QUICKLY!" she shouted. "COME ON!"

The Ronin looked at the now open door, and at the girl frantically gesturing for him to come on. He ran out of the cell, just as his cell erupted into flames. He fell forward as Evelyn came over to help him up. He looked at the burning wreckage of his cell, then over at his savior.

"Thank you." He said breathlessly.

"Any enemy of the Armada is a friend of mine." She said. "I'm Evelyn."

"I am Kobe Yojimbo." He replied. "And now, I owe you my life."

He got down on one knee and bowed.

"Take me with you, and I will serve you with honor."

Evelyn smiled, then a distant explosion reminded her of her current situation.

"Come on Kobe. Let's get off this blasted ship."

Kobe got to his feet and the two ran down the hallway towards Boochbeard and Mr. Gandry. They saw the young pirate, and sighed in relief.

"What took ye so long?!" Boochbeard yelled. "Let's get off this ship before we get blown to bits!"

The four immediately ran up the stairs, and out onto the deck of the burning Erebus. However, before they could get away, that same clockwork dressed in black robes and a black tricorn hat stopped them.

"That's the guy who took my eye!"

"Boochbeard!" it shouted. "Trying to steal my prize, you ruffian?"

"Deacon…" Boochbeard growled.

"Deacon?" Evelyn asked.

"The Spymaster of the Armada…" Mr. Gandry explained.

"We're in trouble aren't we?" She said nervously.

"Mechanical fiend!" Kobe shouted. "You shall rue the day you put me in chains!"

"I think not." Deacon said. "The prisoner must not be allowed to escape! Take them!"

Deacon raised his arm, then pointed at the four. Suddenly, three clockworks jumped down and landed in front of the group. They appeared to be female, with large wings.

"BATTLE ANGELS!" Mr. Gandry shouted. "The Armada's elite warriors!"

"Indeed." Deacon said, his tone surprisingly smug for a robot. "It is high time you buffoons learned who it is you are trifling with."

"Trifle with this!"

Evelyn jumped forward, getting in close to one of the battle angels. Knowing that she was weaponless, Kobe grabbed her spear from the wall.

"EVELYN! CATCH!"

He tossed the spear and Evelyn caught it. In quick motion, she jabbed the end into the Battle Angel's stomach, then spun it at her head. Finally, she jumped in the air, bringing it down on her head. This move had brought down many enemies before, but they had been of flesh and blood, not clockwork.

"Uh-oh."

The angel flapped her wings, and jumped into the air, where she took her pistol, shooting Evelyn several times.

"GAH!"

She fell to her knees, gasping for air.

"Damn sparkthrowers." She hissed.

She struggled to her feet, gripping her staff. She took another spin at the wounded angel. With a lucky shot, she managed to knock its head off, but the other two angels were quick to surround her. However, someone quickly came to her rescue.

"Time to even the odds!"

Kobe suddenly lept into the fray, kicking one of the remaining angels. He knocked it away from her, swinging his sword to block its attempts to attack him. Evelyn smiled, then turned to the third angel.

"Alright. Kid gloves are off."

Gripping her spear tightly, she quickly lept up, sticking her staff right down into the gap between the mask and the body of the angel. With a quick stab and a twist, the angel was down. As hers went down, so did Kobe's. She looked to see its armor sliced through, its innards sparking wildly.

"Nice job Kobe." She said. "You're full of surprises."

"Thank you… Captain."

"Not so fast!" Deacon shouted. "Do you think you can defy the might of the armada?!"

He took his walking stick and tapped a hidden button at his feet. A panel opened and five HUGE clockworks came out. Each held a large cannon, aimed straight at the four pirates.

"Vha… vhat are those?!" Mr. Gandry asked, terror obvious in his voice.

"Surrender." Deacon ordered. "Don't make me destroy you."

Evelyn slowly backed away, Kobe as well. Mr. Gandry also did, but Boochbeard just chuckled.

"Don't bother…" he said. "LADS! FIRE!"

He shot up a flare, and almost instantly, the deck holding the five monstrosities exploded, taking the things with them.

"Nice one!" Evelyn shouted.

"It appears I underestimated you, Miss Teach." Deacon said. "You have powerful friends, but not even they can protect you for long."

"Well then, I guess I better get strong enough where I won't need protecting!"

"How humorous. Enjoy your freedom…. While you can."

Suddenly, Deacon pulled out a pistol, aiming it directly at a set of crates right in front of Boochbeard. He fired and the crates exploded, sending Boochbeard flying back.

"BOOCHBEARD!" Evelyn shouted.

The three ran over to help the Captain to his feet, as Deacon vanished into the fire.

"Damnit…." Boochbeard cursed. "That blast nearly did me in. I can barely see."

"We need to get him onto the ship." Gandry said. "Miss. Teach. You'll have to take the helm. I am too small for such a large wheel."

"Yes sir!"

Kobe aided Mr. Gandry in leading Boochbeard safely back to the ship as Evelyn got to the helm. As she steered the ship away from the sinking Erebus, as well as its entourage, Evelyn smiled, happy to be free once more.

"Thanks for the save." She said. "I'm almost positive that they would have killed me."

"And me as well." Kobe added.

"Do not mention it." Mr. Gandry said. "Your parents saved our lives more times than ve can count. It is the least ve can do."

Evelyn's head shot towards her two rescuers. She felt a pang of something course through her at the mention of her parents.

"You… you knew my parents?"

"Of course we did." Boochbeard said. "We are part of the resistance, same as yer folks."

Evelyn was shocked.

"That's why you reacted to my name…"

"Yep." Boochbeard "Yer famous. Like I said, we'd been lookin' for ya for a long time now. When we saw you in that market place, we knew we'd finally found you."

"That's why we attacked the Erebus." Gandry said. "To save you… and give you a chance to make history. To find out what really happened to your parents."

Evelyn thought about that. A chance to find out more about her parents, find out the truth behind the armada. It was everything she'd wanted. She looked over at Kobe.

"You said you'd follow me," She said. "But I can understand if you don't wish to be a pirate. I won't hold it against you."

Kobe came over and placed his hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

"I said I would follow you anywhere." He replied. "and I meant it."

Evelyn smiled brightly, then turned to Boochbeard.

"Alright." She said. "Now where we start?"


	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

After about a day's journey, Boochbeard's ship finally arrived at in the notorious Skull Island Skyways. Evelyn stood at the edge of the ship, staring ahead at the large skull shaped mountain they were approaching.

"So that's Skull Island…" she remarked. "Very aptly named."

Kobe walked up next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Here we will be safe." He said. "Here we can start our new life."

Evelyn smiled up at the large bull.

"I'm still surprised you're willing to become a pirate. I mean, you seem like an honorable warrior, and pirates are notorious for being anything but honorable."

"A pirate without honor would have left me in that cell to die. You chose to free me."

Evelyn smirked.

"Thanks."

Boochbeard's ship pulled up alongside the docks, and Evelyn leapt off deck and onto the creaking deck. Kobe landed right next to her.

"When ye get te town, seek out Captain Avery. He should be able te help ye out."

Evelyn gave a salute and watched as they sailed away. The unlikely duo walked up the docks and onto the beach. They saw many small shops set up in the sand, selling many different items. Using some gold that Boochbeard had given her, she made a quick stop in one of the shops to pick out an actual eye patch, which she quickly used to replace her makeshift one.

"That's better." She said as she adjusted the buckle so it was hidden under her hair.

"Perhaps we should find you some new clothes while we are here. You will not need your furs in a warm place like this."

Evelyn shrugged and went and bought a new outfit, and a new pair of boots. As she emerged from the shop, she looked like an actual pirate.

"Well… what do you think?"

Kobe smiled.

"I think you look great Captain."

Suddenly, there was a distant boom, and the sound of a cannonball being fired. Turning instinctively towards the docks, Evelyn feared it was armada. However, she was surprised to see there were no armada ships.

"Captain… The mountain."

Evelyn looked at the mountain to see small fire fires rising from the jungles, as well as cannonballs being fired from the trees.

"The village is being attacked from the jungle." Evelyn concluded. "But why?"

"Perhaps Captain Avery may know."

…..

Upon entering the large manor of Captain Avery, Evelyn and Kobe found who they were looking for. Avery stood behind a large desk covered in papers. He had a white beard, though not as large as Boochbeards', and wore green colored captain's robes. He looked over at the duo, and sneered.

"Let me guess, pirates on the run?"

Evelyn nodded.

"Yes. My name is-"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm a bit busy here."

The building suddenly shook as another round of cannon fire started up.

"I noticed… That's why we came."

"Well, then why are you just standing there?"

Evelyn's eyes narrowed a bit in irritation. This guy was a total arse.

"Well, for starters, it would be helpful to know who is firing the cannons on the other side of the island."

"You can thank one of my more… willful crewmembers for that. Fin Dorsel… that slimy son of a fish stole a jade amulet from me and disappeared into the jungle. To prevent me from following him, he roused the troggies, and now they're bombarding us!"

As if to prove his point, the building shook again, hard enough that Evelyn nearly lost balance, though Kobe quickly caught her.

"Alrighty then… since I'm already half blind and don't feel like losing anything else anytime soon, let's make a deal. If I stop them troggies from blowin the town te bits, you help me hide from the armada."

At the word "deal", Avery perked up.

"An accord eh? I'll sweeten the pot. You stop the troggies, AND get my amulet back, and I'll provide you with a ship to start your pirate career. Agreed?"

He held out his left hand, a gesture that made Kobe a bit irritated, and Evelyn quickly took it.

"Agreed."

…..

The duo made their way towards the large rope bridge that connected the large mountain to the town.

"I do not trust this Avery…" Kobe suddenly commented.

Evelyn blinked and looked up at her towering first mate.

"Why is that?" she asked "Aside from the fact that he's a total arse and a pirate."

"The hand that he used to make the deal." He said.

"So he's left handed… so what?"

"In my culture, the left hand is used to-"

"GET DOWN YOU TWO!"

Kobe and Evelyn hit the deck as a cannon ball sailed over their heads. As they looked up, a rather large man with a tricorn hat and an eye patch ran over.

"Are ye lookin te lose yer heads?!" he shouted.

"Actually, we're lookin te help out with yer little bombardment problem." Evelyn replied, gesturing to the smoking crater that use to be a wall.

"Help, eh?" the man said. "Well then, git yerselves across the bridge and seek out Bonnie Anne. She'll tell ye what needs doin."

Evelyn gave a mock salute and ran across the bridge, Kobe hot on her heals.

…

After several minutes of pulling Kobe's hooves out of the spaces between the bridge slates, the two finally made it to the jungle surrounding the mountain.

"Alright… now we just gotta find Bonnie Anne." Evelyn said.

"Lookin fer me?" a voice interrupted.

Kobe and Evelyn turned to see a female fox crouching in the cover of a large grove of trees with one of the largest guns Evelyn had ever seen perched on her shoulder. The two quickly made their way over to her, crouching next to her.

"Are you the one known as Bonnie Anne?" Kobe asked.

"That's me name, don't wear it out… Whatcha for?"

"Avery sent us." Evelyn explained. "We're tryin te find Fin, as well as stop them blasted troggies from blowin this island outta the sky."

Anne seemed a bit relieved.

"Good. You've come just in time."

She peered over an outcropping of rocks that stood between the three of them, and a hoard of blue frog people. She sent out a large burst shot, which caused a few to fall to the ground.

"That Fin… he's a wily one. He riled the troggies up til they're as mad as badgers."

Evelyn peered over the rocks as well, looking at the troggies. They didn't seem very smart, or very technologically inclined. In fact, they were fighting off many other pirates with blow guns and spears similar to Evelyn's.

"How are they blowing up the town?" she asked.

"They raided us last night, and stole half our powder stores." Annie explained.

"Then we need to steal it back." Evelyn confirmed, gripping her staff tightly.

"Good luck getting through all that mess. There are too many out there."

"Then it is time to thin the herd." Kobe added.

Before Annie could get another word out, Kobe and Evelyn leapt over the rock and straight into the troggies. Almost immediately, one attempted to stab Kobe in the back. However, he was quick to spin around, his sword slicing through the spear, as well as the troggie's chest, as if it was nothing. Not wanting to be outmatched, Evelyn, spun her spear in her hand, quickly knocking several troggies off their feet, where they soon met the business end of the staff.

"We need to make our way towards the edge of the jungle." Kobe pointed out. "That is where the troggies will have their stolen powder."

Evelyn kicked a troggies away, spotting a slingshot not far from them.

"There's one." She called triumphantly. "Let's go destroy it."

One of the troggies heard Evelyn's plan, and slipped into a bush, hoping to sneak up and attack her. When she neared his hiding place, he leapt out. However, a shot rang out and he fell to the ground, dead. Evelyn looked up to see another pirate perched in a tree, who gave Evelyn a salute, then went right back to shooting troggies.

"That was close." Evelyn sighed in relief. "Now, let's get to that slingshot."

The duo fought through wave after wave of troggies, until Kobe got close enough to the powder kegs to create a spark. With a fiery boom, the barrels of powder exploded, sending troggies flying everywhere.

"Ha-ha!" Evelyn cheered. "I forgot how much fun blowing stuff up was!"

A distant explosion reminded Evelyn that there was more than one slingshot.

"Now is not the time to celebrate, Captain."

"Right. We've still gotta find the other ones."

…..

40 minutes, two sling shots, and what felt like hundreds of troggies later, the bombardment had finally stopped and the troggies were sufficiently cowed, hiding in their treetop houses. Evelyn, covered in small scratches from the explosions and a few lucky shots, leaned against a tree and let out a sigh of relief.

"Man… that took longer than expected…"

"But, it is done." Kobe replied.

"Yeah… Now… Back to Anne."

The two made their way back to Anne, who was helping Lieutenant Smollet, another pirate who had been fighting off the troggies, clear away the fallen troggies, as well as the injured pirates.

"Yer back." Anne called as she looked up.

"That we are. You think I would let a buncha stupid frogs get the better of me?"

Anne chuckled.

"You've got spunk… What's yer name?"

"Evelyn Teach." She replied. "I'm fixin te become a pirate, like me mum and dad."

"A pirate eh?"

"Correct." Kobe replied. "I am her first crew member, Kobe Yojimbo."

"Well, ye can't do much with just a crew of one… Hows about addin' on one more?"

Anne spun her gun, sliding it over her shoulder and into its holster on her back.

"Bonnie Anne, at yer service Captain."

Evelyn smiled and held out her right hand, a gesture that Kobe silently approved, and Anne took it. They shook, and Evelyn clapped her hands one time.

"Alright, now back to business… I need to find Fin and get Avery his trinket back."

Lt. Smollet looked up.

"Yer lookin' fer Fin?" he asked. "Last I heard, he was hidin out in the mountain caves. I sent two of my best men after him before the bombardment started. They haven't come back."

"Maybe they found him." Evelyn suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Anne added.

The three pirates took off into the jungle.

….

A bit later, the group made their way to a small troggies encampment. Since the attack was now over, it had been abandoned. However, one frog remained. However, it wasn't a troggie. Instead, it was a frog dressed in pirate garb, sitting in a wooden cage.

"That's Ensign Livsey." She whispered. "One of the men Smollet sent after Fin. The troggies must've nabbed him."

Evelyn peeked out of the underbrush they were hiding in, looked left, then right, and then left again.

"Coast is clear."

The three slipped out of the foliage, making their way over to Livsey. Livsey turned to them and jumped up.

"Thank heavens… Smollet sent reinforcements."

Evelyn looked at the door on the cage, and smirked.

"Those troggies… they're dumber than I thought."

She slipped the point of her spear into the crack between the door and the frame of the cage. With a twist and a sharp tug, the door pulled free.

"Thank ye… I thought I'd nevah get outta there."

"Ye can thank us by tellin us where te find Fin." Evelyn replied.

Livsey blinked.

"Yer after Fin?" he asked. "The three o' ya?"

"Yep." Anne replied. "Can ye help us?"

"I can tell ya this, Fin ain't alone up there in the caves. He's got thugs with 'im. Cutthroats by the look o' them."

Anne growled.

"Cutthroats… vile creatures… would sell out their own mum fer a shilling…"

"Aye… they're hold up in a camp in front of the cave. You draw their fire, I'll go take a look around and see what I can find."

He hopped off, and Evelyn looked towards the large mountain.

"You heard the frog." She said. "Let's go pick a fight."

They made their way up the hill to the mouth, literally, of skull cave. Sitting around a large camp fire, roasting what looked to be flying fish, were several large anthromorphic sharks.

"They're big…" Evelyn commented as they got closer. "Fought bigger."

Anne decided to let off the first shot, firing a burst round, which hit each of the sharks. They jumped up, each grabbing large swords. Evelyn saw one and her eyes sparkled.

"I am so getting one of those."

She got her chance when a cutthroat came running at her. She stuck her staff in the ground, using it as a vaulting pole to launch herself at the shark. Her feet connected with its chest, sending it flying backwards. The sword went flying into the air, where Evelyn quickly caught it.

"Not bad at all."

Kobe had two cutthroats running at him. He closed his eyes and put a single hand on his sword. As they came at him, his eyes flew open, and at an almost impossible speed, he drew his sword, cutting right through the two sharks. They fell to the ground as Kobe sheathed his blade. The final cutthroat, having watched its comrades get taken out so quickly, turned to run. However, he came face to face with Anne's gun.

"Gotcha."

She fired, and the last one fell.

"Good job you three."

The pirates turned to see Livsey hopping over.

"During your distraction, I found this hidden in one of their tents."

He holds up a note, which Evelyn takes. She squints at it in frustration, then hands it to Anne.

"Can't read this scrawl… I only know how to read Grizzleheim rune script."

"Not te worry captain. I'll read it for you."

Anne looked at the paper and read it.

"Our buyer won't be here for a while. I'll be in the temple. When the buyer arrives, bring him to me. The temple entrance is in the cave."

"Our quarry is in the cave." Kobe surmised. "Then inside we must go."

"Good luck to ye." Livsey said. "And if ye find me partner, Sergeant Shepard, tell 'im I'm on me way back te town."

He gave a salute and hopped off as the three pirates entered the cave.

…..

It didn't take long to find the temple. It was surprisingly big, with strange runes carved into the walls. There were large statues everywhere, depicting large lizard like creatures. However, despite the strange, eerie beauty of the place, Evelyn only noticed one thing.

"Why is there so much water?"

The tunnels were flooded with water that reached Evelyn's knees. She found herself pulling her boots off, tying the laces together and slinging them over her shoulder. Anne slipped out of her boots and rolled up her pants.

"These tunnels are ancient… and with the waterfall guarding the entrance, it makes sense that there is so much water." Kobe hypothesized.

"Water or no, we still have to find Fin." Anne said.

"Let's go then."

The three pirates followed the current of the water, hoping that it would lead them to where they needed to go. Luckily, it did. The tunnels opened up to reveal a large open area completely covered in water. Looking at the platform on the other end of the swirling water, there was a large door.

"That must be where Fin is."

Evelyn took a few steps back, and went to jump into the water. However, a grey, furry hand quickly caught her arm.

"Unless ye got a death wish, I wouldn't jump into that mess."

Evelyn turned to see a grey dog wearing a brown coat and hat. He released her arm.

"That water there is too deep and too fast. Unless yer a shark, you won't survive the dip."

Evelyn looked at the water and growled.

"Well, then how do you suggest we get over there mister…."

"Shepard…. Sergeant Shepard."

Kobe and Anne perked up.

"Shepard… You are Livsey's partner?" Kobe asked.

"Aye…. Livsey and I got separated and I made my way down here. Been trapped here for a while, but it's been worth it."

"Then you can help us… How do we get across?" Anne asked.

Shepard pointed back down the hall that they had just come from.

"Go back down that way and find a large shrine. There are three statues that will activate a large drain. The water will disperse and the path will be open."

"If you knew how to make the water go away, then why didn't you go and drain it?" Evelyn wondered.

"Because some troggies have holed themselves up in there."

Evelyn shrugged.

"Not a problem. Ready guys?"

Anne slipped her gun back into her arms, and Kobe placed his hand comfortably on his sword.

"Let's go."

…..

Shepard waited for about half an hour in that corridor. Suddenly, there was a whooshing sound. He looked down at the water, which was beginning to spiral faster and faster. The water level was also starting to go down.

"By Jove… they did it."

The last of the water finally drained away as the pirates returned. All three of them were soaking wet, and Evelyn had a large grin on her face.

"Did you see the look on that troggie when that drain opened up beneath him?" She asked Kobe.

"Indeed. It was a smart move, luring them to the center, then having us all go to the separate statues."

"You sure this ain't yer first time being a pirate Captain?" Anne asked.

"I was 7 the last time I called myself a pirate. I don't think that counts."

Shepard came out and greeted them.

"Good job you three. The water's passable."

"Then it's time to face Fin." Evelyn said, cracking her knuckles loudly.

"I'll come with ya." Shepard decided. "Fin and I… we got a score te settle."

Evelyn grinned.

"The more the merrier."

…..

The large doors fly open as the four pirates come barreling in, much to the surprise of a large group of cutthroats standing guard around the room.

"Alright Fin, you twofaced blaggard, come out where we can see ya!" Shepard called.

The sharks parted, revealing a single shark dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of brown pants. He had large goggled over his eyes, and a large tattoo that covered his entire left arm.

"Shepard…" the shark growled. "Never thought you'd get the guts to come in here."

"He ain't alone, fish face." Evelyn replied, raising her stolen sword in the air.

Fin snarled again

"You made several mistake, girly. First, you took the job. Second, you didn't bring an army."

Kobe and Anne came in behind her, weapons brandished.

"This is all the army I need to turn you into sushi."

Evelyn lead the charge, Kobe hot on her heals. Anne, however, stayed back, inching along the wall. All of the sharks quickly converged on the trio, who began beating them back with swords, katanas and rapiers.

"Cutthroats are nothin' but spineless bullies." Shepard called over the din. "If ye take out their leader, the rest will turn tail."

"In other words, get Fin!" Evelyn summarized.

However, this was quickly proving to be an easier said than done action. The cutthroats had quickly surrounded them, forcing them into a back to back position. Thinking fast, Evelyn dove between the legs of a cutthroat. It attempted to slice at her, but its sword was blocked by Kobe.

"That was not a wise decision."

Evelyn got right up in Fin's face, taking a swipe at him. She managed to give him a nice sized gash on his stomach, as well as cut through his shirt. However, he was stronger than she had anticipated.

"Nice try, pirate."

He swiped at her, cutting her along her arm. She grunted in pain, but did not falter. Shepard and Kobe attempted to come to her side, but they were immediately cut off by cutthroats.

"There are too many of them." Shepard called.

"Have faith in my captain." Kobe replied.

Evelyn continued to dodge and weave, avoiding Fin's blows. With each missed stroke, he seemed to be getting angrier. She, however, just kept on swiping at him as well, a mocking smile on her face. That just seemed to enrage Fin even more. Finally, he caught her off-guard, his tail coming out and knocking her off her feet. His sword was right at her chest.

"I got you now… Any last words?"

"Yeah. Look behind you."

Fin turned around to see Bonnie Anne perched on a rock, her gun level with Fin's head.

"Gotcha you mother-"

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

The shot was clean and true, striking Fin right center in the head. He slumped to the ground, completely and utterly defeated. The other cutthroats watched as their leader fell, then quickly turn tail and run. Evelyn got up off the ground with a cocky grin.

"Nice shot Anne."

"How did ya know what I was planning?" she asked.

"It's a common fighting tactic back in Grizzleheim. Distract the prey, allowing for the second hunter to strike."

Shepard walked over to the fallen shark, giving him a nice kick to the gut. When he did, a small green amulet fell from his pocket. Evelyn quickly scooped it up.

"So this is Avery's trinket… Might as well take it back to its proper owner."

As Evelyn went to walk away Fin grabbed ahold of her leg. She turned to him, pulling her leg free.

"I want you to remember this moment… This is the moment you won your first victory…. And the moment you made you worst enemy."

"Aw shut yer jaw." Evelyn replied, kicking him in the face. "If you're the worst enemy I make, then I guess I'm in luck then."

She tossed the amulet up in the air, catching it with a grin.

"Now… I've got to see a man about a ship."


	3. Surrounded by Traitors

When Evelyn, Kobe and Anne returned to Avery's office, Evelyn threw a chained up and beaten Fin down in front of him.

"Here we go. One cutthroat traitor with a stolen amulet on the side."

She set the amulet down on Avery's desk, then smiled broadly. Avery picked up the amulet and examined it, a slight twinkle in his eye.

"You stopped the bombardment, defeated Fin, and recovered my amulet." Avery recited in amazement. "Not only that, but you didn't try to swap it for a fake. What are you, an honest pirate?"

"No, I'm just a girl of me word." She replied. "Now… About that ship you promised me."

"Yes… that… I must admit I was skeptical, but you did keep your end of the bargain."

He pulled out a piece of parchment and quickly scrawled out a small message. He rolled it up and sealed it with wax.

"Take this writ down to the docks. Seek out Dockmaster Dan. He'll set you up with your new ship."

Evelyn took the roll of parchment with a grin, gave a mock salute and walked out.

…..

As they made their way toward the dock, Kobe finally voiced his skepticism again.

"Captain… I would not get my hopes up about this ship."

Evelyn looked over.

"Why do you say that?"

"Did you see when he was writing the writ?

Evelyn nodded.

"What about it?"

"He wrote it with his right hand."

"Your point…?"

"When he made the deal, he shook with his left hand… In my culture, the left hand is considered unclean. Any deal made by shaking the left hand is considered a false deal, one that means nothing."

Evelyn hesitated for a moment, but shook it off.

"You might be right… but I'm not going to jump to conclusions. That just leads to unnecessary conflict."

Kobe nodded, once again approving of his captain's decision. Bonnie Anne then spoke up, bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"There's Dan." She called.

Evelyn looked to see a man standing in front of a very large ship that appeared to be of monquistan origin. From what little Evelyn knew of ships, it looked to be a frigate. Evelyn's eyes twinkled as she ran forward towards the man.

"Are ye Dan?" she asked.

"Do I owe ye money?"

"Nope."

"Then Dan I am. How can I help ye?"

"Avery promised me a ship, told me te give this te ya."

Evelyn handed over the writ, which Dan quickly examined.

"Well, congratulations Captain. You are now the proud of this fine vessel."

Evelyn was almost giddy. She hadn't felt this happy since That Day. However, when she went to take a step forward, Dan held out a hand.

"Oh, I apologize. Not that ship."

Evelyn's happiness crashed, and she felt a sense of dread building deep in her gut. The large monquistan ship floated off, revealing a small, rickety raft held together with rope and boards. The hull of the ship looked like multiple barrels, and the sail was multiple pieces of cloth roughly sewn together.

"THAT'S your ship… and what a beauty she is."

Evelyn stared at the raft, Kobe and Anne sharing in her shock.

"That… thing… is a ship?" Anne exclaimed. "Looks more like a floating junk pile!"

"I warned you Captain…" Kobe added, putting a hand on Evelyn's shoulder.

Evelyn remained silent, just standing there shaking slightly. For a moment, Kobe thought she was crying, but suddenly, she whipped around, storming off back towards Avery's office. Kobe and Anne exchanged a look, then quickly took off after her.

…..

When Kobe and Anne finally caught up to their captain, she had thrown the doors open to Avery's office and was currently yelling at him in a language neither of them could understand.

"What is she saying?" Anne asked.

"I believe that is the language of the bears…" Kobe replied. "She did grow up in Grizzleheim."

"That doesn't answer my question… what is she saying?"

Evelyn slammed her fists down on Avery's desk, her voice raising

"Personally…. I do not wish to find out."

Finally Evelyn finished her rant, though she still looked red with rage. Avery, who had been sitting there with a blank look on his face, turned to the crewmembers.

"Have you any idea what your captain just said?"

They both shook their heads, then Anne spoke up.

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say it had something to do with you backstabbing us and going against your word and giving us that rickety pile of boards you dare to call a ship."

Avery looked up.

"Oh… I see how it is… You don't like your boat- I mean, your ship."

Evelyn opened her mouth to shout again, but Kobe quickly restrained her.

"Well, My apologies, but there is nothing to be done. I honored the _letter _of our agreement."

Evelyn struggled in Kobe's grip to the point that Anne had to help him hold her down.

"YOU TWO FACED SON OF A CROW! I OUTTA SKIN YE ALIVE AND FEED YE TO YER STUPID PARROT!"

The parrot on Avery's shoulder perked up, then quickly flew out an open window.

"BRACK! Leave me out of this! BRACK!"

Avery quickly decided he needed to calm this wild child down.

"Well, I am truly sorry, but while I cannot give you a better ship, I can put you on the trail of something far more precious."

Evelyn stopped struggling for a moment, giving Avery a curious, and suspicious, look. Avery seized the chance.

"Have you perhaps heard the tale of Captain Gunn?"

Anne perked up.

"I heard the tales of him when I was a little girl. He was a legend of the skyways."

"He was the most wanted man in Mooshu for the longest time." Kobe added.

Evelyn looked up.

"Why's that Kobe?" she asked.

"He was a smuggler, and one of the best." Avery supplied. "His most famous acquisition was the famed Yum Yum fruits."

Evelyn perked.

"I've heard of those. My clan use to by crates and crates of the stuff. We turned it into breads, cakes, and many other delicacies."

"Then perhaps, you've also tasted Gunn's greatest creations: Yum."

By now, Kobe and Anne had released Evelyn, who no longer appeared to be on a murderous rampage.

"Of course I have. It's amazing. Not only does it heal your wounds, but it can cure any illness and in great enough quantities, it can restore youth."

"And that is why the emperor of Mooshu held yum yum fruits sacred." Kobe interjected. "Anyone caught stealing them were sentenced to die."

"Anyone caught." Avery repeated. "Which Gunn never was. In fact, he lived a long and very prosperous life, and was even able to retire as one of the richest pirates in history."

"Then he died." Anne finished. "Though his gold was never found."

"Until now." Avery added.

All three pirates turned to Avery.

"An associate of mine found Gunn's will, and from what I've heard, he's looking to join a crew to find the gold. I can lead you to him, for a price."

Evelyn's face fell and Kobe instinctively put a hand on her shoulder again. Avery quickly spoke again.

"It's not what you think. All I ask for is a golden chalice wrapped in sailcloth. If I can have that single treasure, the rest is yours."

Evelyn mulled that over, then gave a nod.

"Deal."

She held out her right hand. Avery hesitated a moment, then shook it.

"Seek out Mordekai in the Buccaneers den. He'll point you in the right direction, and he might even be able to teach you a thing or two."

Evelyn nodded once, then turned and walked out.

…..

Mordekai wasn't hard to find. He was a huge hammer head shark covered in multiple scars, wielding a large sword almost as long as Evelyn was tall. He wore a pair of blue shorts with a leather belt and a red sash, and when he spoke, his voice was deep and intimidating.

"A new pirate… and a strong one."

Evelyn could tell that Mordekai was a strong warrior, one who had fought in many battles. That earned Evelyn's respect.

"One day, perhaps. But for now, I am simply a pirate seeking to make a name for myself."

"Well then, you have come to the right place. A buccaneer is known for strength and cunning, and from the looks of you, there is plenty of that to spare."

Evelyn smiled, then got back to business.

"Well, right now I'm on the search for Captain Gunn's gold."

"Ah. I see. Then you need to find Barnabus. He's meeting with a few other treasure hunters, as well as a prospective ship captain down in the kraken skulls tavern. Skinny Pete should be able to point you in the right direction."

"Thank ye."

She ran out as Mordekai watched.

"That girl… why did she look so familiar?"

…..

The Kraken Skulls tavern was a small rundown place built right between the trading post and the dueling area. It was a bit cramped, but somehow, there seemed to be plenty of room for several pirates large and small. Evelyn looked around with a slight smile.

"Kind of reminds me of the Grand Mess Hall back home… only smaller."

Suddenly, a voice rang out from behind the bar.

"A new face. Welcome to the Kraken Skulls."

Anne pointed over to a large man standing behind the bar. He had a long beard and spectacles, and seemed like he had seen a lot during his time. Evelyn quickly went over.

"You're Skinny Pete I take it."

He held his round belly and smiled.

"Not so skinny anymore, but that's still my name. Whatcha for?"

"We are searching for someone by the name of Barnabus." Kobe explained.

Skinny Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Whatcha want with that big lummox?"

"Let's just say, the captain and him have common goals." Anne replied.

Skinny Pete shrugged, then pointed towards a trap door in one of the corners of the tavern.

"He and the rest of them treasure hunters are down in the cellar."

Evelyn tossed a gold coin on the counter, then threw the hatch to the cellar open. As she climbed down, she could hear what sounded like arguing.

"No… YOU listen." A deep, and slightly slow voice yelled. "I'm the leader. We'll take your ship, and you're captain of it, but the Will is mine. So I'm the leader."

A different voice with a thick accent of someone who had grown up in the gutters was quick to reply.

"So I'm te be naught more than a lowly pilot, eh? Pshaw. How do we know ye even got the Will?"

As Evelyn finally finished climbing down the ladder, she saw a large sloth man in simple armor talking to what appeared to be a large group of rats. The leader of these rats was a large one with a long beard, a tricorn hat, an eyepatch and a peg leg. Bonnie Anne poked her head in and saw the scene.

"That's Ratbeard." She whispered. "He's a slimy wharf rat known for backstabbin', cheatin, and lyin'."

Evelyn's eyes narrowed. Her clan may have been seen as barbarians, but they had honor. Those who turned against their comrades or attacked an enemy from behind were seen as cowards. It was one of the reasons why she had gotten so mad at Avery.

"I do have the will." The sloth, who Evelyn figured was Barnabus, insisted. "It's right here."

He pulled it out of his shirt, slamming it on the table. Almost immediately, Ratbeard snatched it up.

"HEY!" Evelyn shouted, leaping off the ladder.

All the rats turned to see the three pirates climbing off the ladder, weapons brandished.

"Arr… Get em lads. Leave none standin'!" Ratbeard ordered.

The rats all drew swords, charging at the three. Evelyn quickly leapt into the fray.

"Stop Ratbeard. Get that will back."

"Aye aye captain!" Anne called.

"As you wish." Kobe added.

However, that was easier said than done. Anne hadn't been lying when she said Ratbeard was slippery. He weaseled his way through the crowd with a few of his crew members, leaving a good number there to fight off Evelyn's crew. Kobe swung his sword in wide arches, but the wharf rats were almost as slick as their captain. Anne managed to get a few lucky shots, but in the cramped space, she couldn't take too many risks without accidentally hitting her friends. Evelyn was having about the same amount of luck as Kobe, much to her frustration.

"Damnit… That bilge rat is getting away!" Evelyn shouted.

"Let me help Captain."

Evelyn turned to see Barnabus heaving a HUGE axe. Evelyn barely managed to dodge in time, then watched as the axe shattered the wharf rat's sword as if it was nothing.

"Nice swing." She commented. "Now watch mine."

She leapt off the table, bearing down on a single rat. It cringed in fear as her sword slashed right through his chest. As she landed on the fallen rat she spun quickly, catching a different rat attempting to stab her in the back. With a bit more room to work, Anne set up a scatter shot.

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

Evelyn grabbed Kobe, pulling him under the table, then did the same to Barnabus. Evelyn covered her ears, and Kobe did the same. Barnabus quickly followed suit.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Evelyn peaked out from under the table to see several fallen rats, all of them nursing wounds. Anne spun her gun and took a triumphant pose.

"That's how it's done." She bragged.

Evelyn quickly leapt to her feet, holding out her hand for Kobe.

"Come on. We've got to catch Ratbeard."

Kobe took her hand, pulling himself up. She held out her hand one more time.

"You coming Barnabus?"

He didn't even hesitate.

"Of course, Captain. I owe you my life. Now, let's catch that thieving rat."

The four ran up the ladder, where several of the tavern's patrons had gathered around the trap door after hearing the commotion. They parted as the pirates exited the cellar.

"Are ye chasin that Ratbeard fella?" a man with a wild eye and a scraggly red beard asked.

"Aye." Evelyn replied. "Did ye see him?"

"Did I see him?" he chuckled. "He came barrelin' through here like a greyhound with its tail on fire. Ran out the front door. Go get 'im!"

Evelyn barreled through the front door, looking left and right for any sign of the rat. However, she couldn't see hide or tail of him.

"Did he escape?" Kobe asked.

"If yer looking for Ratbeard, he took off towards the docks." A frog called from just down the road.

The four took off once again. Unfortunately, there was no sign of any ships with Ratbeard's flag in the port. He was long gone.

"Damnit… That two faced traitorous scumbag escaped!" Evelyn shouted.

"Perhaps not, young pirate." A voice called out.

Evelyn quickly turned to see an ancient old cat standing right by the docks. The glasses on his face told Evelyn he was blind.

"Blind Mew." Barnabus called. "You know where Ratbeard went?"

"That I did, Mr. Barnabus. I distinctly heard the sound of six pirates running across the docks. From the smell, I can safely say that they were wharf rats."

"You know where they're headed?" Anne asked.

"I heard Ratbeard himself call for his men to raise sails for home. It is well known that the wharf rats make birth in Blood shoals."

"Blood Shoals?" Evelyn repeated. "We saw that death trap when we first entered this port, Kobe."

"Yes, and what's more… we do not have a proper ship." Kobe replied.

Evelyn then looked over at the rickety raft standing there at the dock. With a groan, she shuffled over to it.

"Where's the bottle for this scrap heap?" she asked.

The three crewmembers exchanged looks.

"Ummm Captain… Are you really gonna sail that thing?" Barnabus asks.

"We have no choice." Evelyn replied, finding the bottle and pulling out the stopper. There was a large gust of wind and the ship shrunk, flying into the bottle, where Evelyn put the stopper on it, thus claiming the boat.

"Besides… Once we find Gunn's gold. We should be able to afford a proper ship."

The crew couldn't argue with that logic.

"Now, let's get to blood shoals. There's a rat we need to catch."

…..

It took hours to finally arrive at Blood Shoals. The entire time, everyone was almost positive that the tiny raft, properly dubbed the Rickety Snail, was going to fall apart right underneath them. Luckily, it held together. When they finally docked, everyone jumped off immediately, glad to be on solid ground once more.

"Damn piece of junk." Anne grumbled.

"We can worry about the ship later." Evelyn interjected. "Let's just try and find Ratbeard."

Kobe drew their attention over to a nearby cave.

"Over here… Foot prints… and several of them."

Evelyn and the other went over.

"Six sets go into the cave, and yet none come out." She noted. "They're still in there."

"Then why don't we hear them?" Barnabus asks.

Evelyn drew her sword.

"Good question."

Barnabus gripped his axe, Anne readied her gun, and Kobe drew his katana. Slowly, the four entered the cave. Almost instantly, a horrid stench hit them. Anne and Barnabus, being creatures with more sensitive noses were the first hit, and Kobe and Evelyn soon followed suit.

"Ugh… what is that?" Barnabus asked.

"Smells like rotting food…." Evelyn supplied. "And… Oh no…"

She ran forward, completely forgetting any attempts at stealth, her heart already filling with dread.

"Please let me be wrong. Please let me be wrong."

However, when she entered the main area of the cave, she was greeted by a sickening sight. There was a large table set up right under a large opening in the roof of the cave. It was covered in what was probably a beautiful feast at one point, but was now rotten and swarming with flies. But the worst part was that seated at the table were five wharf rats, all obviously dead.

Evelyn stood there in shock as her crew caught up. Anne gasped at the sight while Barnabus and Kobe both just stared.

"The fiend…" Kobe muttered. "He slaughtered his own men."

Barnabus went over to the food and sniffed it. He turned away in disgust.

"Poisoned… He used Nightshade root. Very deadly."

Evelyn stood there angrily, then threw her sword angrily on the ground.

"RATBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEARD!"


	4. Fishy Business

Evelyn sat angrily in one of the chairs at the table. The bodies had been moved, given a proper burial in the cave. The rotten food had been burned so none of the critters who lived in the caves would eat it. The table had been cut apart and used for grave markers, so the rats would have a proper grave. However, Evelyn still felt a hot lump of rage in her heart. Traitors were bad enough in her book, but murderers who took out their own men were lower than dirt in her eyes. To her, Ratbeard was the lowest of the low.

"We finished the last grave, captain." Anne reported.

Evelyn looked up. From the way Anne flinched, she could guess she didn't exactly look very pleasant.

"Thanks Anne… I'm gonna pay my respects before we leave."

She got up and approached the five graves, placing her hand on one of them.

"Ratbeard… he'll pay for what he did to you… to all of you…"

As she went to turn away, she felt a cold hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Anne, let's get-"

However, the hand did not belong to Anne. It belonged to a ghostly wharf rat.

"GAH!" Evelyn shrieked.

The three crewmembers were drawn in by the sudden scream, and ran into the room. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the ghost.

"What sorcery is this?" Kobe demanded.

"Please… wait." The ghost pleaded. "I mean no harm."

Evelyn looked at the ghostly face of the rat, who was soon joined by even more ghostly wharf rats.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Lasko, former first mate of the Ratbeard Pirates, and these are my fellow crewmembers Joe, Moe, Jack, and Larry. We have all fallen for Ratbeard's treachery, and had you not come along, our bodies would have been left as food for the crabs. For that, you have my thanks."

The other rats all nodded. Evelyn's crew came up behind her, each one eying the ghosts carefully.

"What happened?" Barnabus asked.

"The lying rat poisoned us as to take the treasure for himself." Lasko explained. "And he'll get it too, unless you stop him."

"Ye know where he went?" Anne asked.

"That I don't… but there may be one who does." Lasko replied.

The other four rats suddenly began whispering among themselves. It was hard for the four pirates to make out what they were saying, but it almost sounded like a name.

Frogfather….

Frogfather….

Frogfather…

"Frogfather?" Evelyn repeated. "What's a Frogfather?"

"He's the hidden mastermind behind every black market, criminal scheme, and dirty deed from here to Mooshu." Lasko answered. "There ain't nothin that happens in the spiral that he don't know about. If anyone knows where Ratbeard is, it's him."

"Well then… where can we find him?" Anne interjected.

"Jonah Town. It's a large fishing village built on the back of a whale. Last I heard, he'd made his headquarters there. That's where you need to go."

"Thank you Lasko." Evelyn said.

"You can thank us all by stopping Ratbeard and making him pay."

Evelyn's face went completely serious.

"I will Lasko. I swear."

…..

After leaving the haunted cave, and a quick session of throwing up on Evelyn's part, the motley four quickly boarded the Rickety Snail in order to find Jonah Town.

"How are we supposed to find a town on the back of a whale?" Barnabus asked.

"If it is a fishing village as the spirit said, then it would most likely be out in open skies." Kobe noted.

Evelyn went and sat on the edge of the raft, kicking her legs.

"Well, if it is out in open skies, then I very highly doubt that we're gonna reach it in this thing." She grumbled. "It'll fall apart before we can even reach the open skies."

"We can take the wind lanes." Bonnie Anne suggested. "They're pretty safe, and they can increase our speed a bit."

Evelyn held up her thumb.

"You're the one who's sailed longer than I have." She replied. "Go for it."

Anne smiled, then spun the ships wheel, taking them into a long pathway of wind. The ship picked up speed almost immediately, nearly knocking Evelyn overboard. Kobe was quick to catch her though.

"Be careful captain." He gently chastised.

Evelyn chuckled and settled down again, looking for that whale.

….

A few hours past with no sight of the whale. The sun had begun to set and Evelyn had fallen asleep, her arm draped over the side of the ship. Kobe had found a small blanket and had covered her with it, pulling her safely away from the edge. Barnabus stood at the front of the raft while Anne remained at the wheel.

"How is she?" Anne asked.

"She is sleeping like the dead, though I do not blame her." Kobe commented. "It has been a long and interesting day."

Evelyn pulled the blanket around her, snuggling into a ball.

"Should we make port?" Anne asked.

"Why don't we dock on that moving island?" Barnabus suggested

Kobe and Anne looked at the sloth, who was pointing towards the setting sun, where there appeared to be an island on the horizon. However, the island did appear to be moving.

"That's weird… how can an island move?" Bonnie Anne wondered.

Kobe suddenly perked up.

"When it is not an island, but a whale!"

Sure enough, the "island" turned slightly, reveal it to be a huge whale. Anne pumped her fist in triumph and quickly turned the ship towards the whale. The wind lane helped them to catch up pretty quickly, and soon, they were right underneath the whale. There was a long rope which appeared to be attached to a long dock hanging off of the whale. Kobe took it and tied off the raft.

"Alright." Anne said. "Let's find a place to sleep tonight. Tomorrow we resume our search for Ratbeard."

…..

When Evelyn awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find herself in a small bed in what appeared to be an old inn. Kobe was leaning against the wall, his sword in his arms while he slept. Anne was asleep in an adjacent bed, and Barnabus was sleeping on a ratty old couch. Sunlight was beginning to peek in through the window.

She slipped out of the bed, tiptoeing over to the window. She peaked out to see several pelican people scurrying about. Many were carrying fishing poles, others fishing nets, and a few more held buckets full of worms and fish bait.

A knock on the door drew Evelyn's attention. She walked over and opened it, revealing a pelican dressed in captain garbs.

"Well hey there, young pirate. Glad te see ya up and about. You were dead te the world when yer crew came to our small town."

"I'd had a long day." Evelyn explained.

"I can imagine… Captain Ahab is my name."

"Evelyn Teach… Where are we?"

"You're in Jonah Town, in the spare room above the tavern. Your crew got here a bit after sunset, and asked for a room for the night."

Evelyn looked at her sleeping crew and smiled.

"Let them sleep for now. I actually want to talk to you about something."

…..

"The Frogfather?" Captain Ahab asked. "You seem like the decent sort… What the blazes do you want with the Frogfather?"

The two captains were sitting at one of the tables in the tavern eating what Evelyn could only describe as the best fish and chips she'd ever tasted. Evelyn munched on one of the pieces of fish as she spoke.

"Let's just say that he may be able to help me find someone of rather significant importance." She supplied.

"Well, I'm afraid I can't help you much. Ya see, I'm currently waiting for my son Norville to return home. He went to Rapa Nui to trade with the water moles there. It's not like him to be late, especially with payday coming up."

"Payday?"

"Ayuh. Once a month, we fisher folk pay for the upkeep of our humble home. Unfortunately, if we don't have the money from Norville's trade, then I'm afraid our little village won't last long."

Evelyn mulled that over, then took one final bite of the fish.

"Then what do ya say to a deal." She suggested. "I go and find Norville, bring him home safely, and you tell me where I can find the Frogfather. Deal?"

Captain Ahab didn't hesitate.

"Deal."

Evelyn stood up, shoving the remains of the fish and chips meal in her mouth, then quickly leapt up the stairs to rouse her crew.

…..

After everyone woke up and got there stuff together, making their way down to the docks. Not long after, they set sail to find Norville.

"So where exactly is Rapa Nui?" Evelyn asked after about 20 minutes of sailing.

"It's a tiny island not far from here." Anne explained. "It's right in the middle of Water Mole territory, but the Nui are peaceful and enjoy trading with us."

"It's the Waponi Tribe you have to look out for." Barnabus added. "They're really mean and will attack you if you get too close."

"We best be careful then." Evelyn commented. "Our ship isn't exactly in pristine condition, and we only have a single cannon on each side."

"It's highly unlikely that we'll run into any of the Waponi tribe." Anne scoffed. "The odds of that happening are a hundred te one."

At that moment, a large spear came flying through the air, right at Evelyn's head. Years of instincts kicked in as she moved her head to the left slightly, allowing the spear to miss her and embed itself into the deck with a loud thunk. The crew all looked at the spear as Evelyn pulled it free.

"Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Anne nodded, then perked. Barnabus and Kobe did too. Evelyn quickly moved again, narrowly avoiding another spear.

"Waponis." Barnabus called.

Evelyn quickly took charge.

"Kobe, drop anchor. Anne, find out where those Waponi's are coming from. Barnabus, get that cannon loaded and ready to fire."

"Right!" the three of them replied, quickly scrambling to get to work.

Evelyn stood at the helm, her swords drawn. She closed her eyes, focusing solely on sound. She could make out the creaking of the Rickety Snail's board, the footsteps of her crew, the creaking of old wheels as the cannon was pushed into position, and the sound of something whistling through the air. She swept her sword, slicing through another spear.

"PORT SIDE!" she called.

Anne ran over to the cannon, grabbing it and going to aim.

"I can't see them, Captain."

Evelyn ran over to the cannon, peering into the clouds.

"Wait for it…."

The crew wondered what she was doing, then another spear came flying. Kobe caught it, and Evelyn grab his arm so he wouldn't move. She pointed straight out to where the spear had come from.

"There."

Anne quickly aimed the cannon, then nodded.

"FIRE!"

_**KABOOM!**_

The cannonball went flying through the air, piercing the cloud bank. The crew watched as a small explosion went off as the cannonball struck something.

"Direct hit." Barnabus reported.

"Good job Anne." Evelyn congratulated.

"I'm the best sharpshooter in Skull Island. What do you expect?"

"I would not celebrate just yet." Kobe interjected. "The clouds are parting."

Sure enough, the cannon blast had scattered the clouds. As they parted, it revealed several canoes filled with angry waponis.

"Uh-oh…" Anne gulped. "I think we made them angry."

"Orders, captain?" Barnabus asked.

Evelyn gripped her sword tightly.

"Ready your weapons…. Don't let them on my ship."

…..

It took a while but with Anne's sharp eyes and Barnabus' finesse with the cannons, the waponis fled with flaming ships and tails on fire. Exhausted the four pirates leaned against the mast of their ship, the one thing not riddled with spear holes.

"That was way to close…" Evelyn commented breathlessly.

"I couldn't agree more Captain." Anne replied. "But we still need to get to Rapa Nui… and while we're there… we should stock back up on cannon balls."

Kobe nodded "Agreed."

Evelyn suddenly perked up hearing the noise of a ship or something in the distance.

"Careful guys. I don't think we managed to beat all of them…"

"What ho pirates?" A voice rang out over the distance.

The pirates turned to see a large canoe coming towards their 'ship' containing a large group of water moles. At first the pirates believed they were waponis but then Kobe noticed they bore a different crest.

"I do not believe these are waponis." He commented

Barnabus blinks slowly before nodding in agreement.

"You're right, they're Rapa Nui!"

The canoe came closer and a single water mole wearing a tiki mask spoke up.

"We watch your battle with waponis. Fight well for small band. Enemy of Waponi is friend of Nui."

Evelyn sighed in obvious relief. The tiki water mole then looked at the Rickety Snail, shaking his head.

"Ship is bad. We fix. You come to Rapa Nui. There we help you."

Two water moles tossed a mooring line to Anne who quickly secured it to the ships mast, the only thing sturdy on the ship. Within minutes the Rapa Nui were towing the four pirates to safety.

…..

Rapa Nui was a tiny scrap of land just barely bigger than a galleon ship. Still, the large Rapa Nui tribe seemed to flourish. The tribe had a large trading post set up in the center of their home where all sorts of good could be purchased. One stand stood out. There was a carving of a fish and a clam for a sign and there were several empty crates and barrels labeled "Property of Jonah town".

"This must be Norville's booth." Evelyn commented.

The tiki water mole, who the pirates learned was the Nui Chief Omutu, nodded.

"Fisher bird good friend of Nui." Omutu explained. "He come and sell fish and clams. Make much money."

"Do you know where he went?" Evelyn asked.

Omutu nodded.

"After Fisher Bird close shop, rat pirate attack."

The four pirates exchanged knowing, and worried, glances.

"Rat pirate?" Barnabus asked. "He can't mean-"

"It can't be-" Anne added.

"I think it is…" Kobe concluded.

"Rat Pirate in league with Waponi. Waponi are evil. They worship evil fire God and forget ancestors. They attack because we have no warriors."

"Sounds like our Ratbeard found some like-minded individuals..." Evelyn growled under her breath.

"What happened after they attacked?" Anne asked.

"Fisher Bird ran away when Waponi attack." Omutu explained. "Left with many pirates. Was waving arms and shouting."

Evelyn got a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Where did the boat with the pirates and Norville go?" she asked.

"Skull Island."

"Thank You for your help, Chief." Evelyn said.

The chief walked away, and Evelyn turned to her crew.

"Norville was kidnapped." She stated. "I'd bet my good eye on it."

"Well what do we do now?" Kobe wondered.

"We go to Skull Island. "Anne replied. "And we find Norville."

"Maybe we can ask Blind Mew." Barnabus added. "If anyone knows what's going on in Skull Island, it's him."

…..

"Hello again, young pirate." Blind Mew greeted. "How may I be of more assistance?"

"How did you know it was me?" Evelyn asked. "I haven't even said hello yet."

"You have a very distinct smell, like a combination of the sea and the fur of a wet wolf."

Evelyn shrugged, then got to business.

"My crew and I are searching for a missing pelican who may be in the company of some pirates. Have you heard anything?"

"You are in luck. Earlier today, I detected the briny scent of a fisherman's coat amidst the sound of many panting dogs."

"That's got to be our bird." Anne concluded.

"I heard them going towards the abandon shack near the edge of the island. After that, there was the sound of rusty hinges, and then a heavy clatter. I can only assume that they entered the sewers."

The four pirates quickly took off.

"Thanks Mew." Evelyn called out. "We owe you one!"

A few minutes later, they arrived at the old shack. There were several dog prints in the mud surrounding the sewer grate. Barnabus grabbed the edge of the grate, ripping it free.

"Here we are." Barnabus called.

One by one, the pirates climbed down the grate and into the sewers. Almost instantly, the smell assaulted Anne and Barnabus.

"Ugh…. That smell." Barnabus groaned.

Anne tied a bandana around her nose.

"Let's find Norville and get out of here… I don't want to be down here any longer than I have te be."

The crew rounded corner, where they were greeted by a large group of dog pirates, who appeared to be led by a…..

"Is that a weasel?" Evelyn asked.

"I think it's an otter." Anne replied.

The otter turned to the pirates angrily.

"Who goes there?!" he shouted. "Wait, you're not Sammy. Get 'em lads!"

The dog pirates quickly drew pistols, diving behind barrels and crates. Anne readied her gun, waiting for them to come up. One by one, the pirates did, shooting at Evelyn and her crew. She, Kobe, and Barnabus quickly dodged, hiding against the wall

"Damnit… I can't get close enough without getting m y head blown off." Evelyn growled.

"Neither can I." Kobe replied.

Anne said not a word, she just peered around the wall, letting off a shot. It missed the pirates, but struck the barrel one was hiding behind.

"Ye missed!" Evelyn shouted.

Anne merely grinned, and hid behind the wall.

"Did I?"

_KABOOM!_

The barrel exploded, taking out the crate next to it. The shrapnel struck the dogs, causing them to stumble back blindly. One fell into the water and when he surfaced, Kobe was waiting for him. The other one quickly fell to Barnabus' axe. The otter looked around in complete surprise until he came face to face with Evelyn.

"Nobody shoots at my crew." She punched him without further ado.

"That's the last of 'em captain." Anne called and she came up from behind the wall.

"Now we just have to find Norville." Kobe replied as he got out of the water.

It was then that a voice rang out from down the tunnel.

"AHOY!" it called. "Is someone there?!"

Evelyn looked toward the sound and ran down the tunnel. As she turned the corner, she saw a pelican sitting in a ratty old chair. More appropriately, he was tied to it. Evelyn make quick work of the ropes and helped the bird to his feet.

"Thank ye for rescuing me." He said as he stood. "I don't know who this 'Sammy' character is, but I don't think he had anything good planned for me."

"Are you Norville?" Evelyn asked and her crew approached.

"Ayuh… That's me." Norville replied.

"That's great." Barnabus replied. "We found him."

"Captain Ahab will be pleased to see you returned." Kobe added.

"My father sent ya, aye? Good. I need te get the Frogfather's payment to him immediately."

The crew exchanged glances of confusion.

"The Frogfather's payment?" Evelyn asked. "Ahab said the money was to pay upkeep."

"It is. Ye see, we pay the Frogfather once a month to protect our fair town from cutthroats and ruffians. We tend to keep it a secret, considering the Frogfather is a notorious smuggler. Ye won't tell anyone will you?"

Evelyn smiled.

"Just get me and my crew in to see him, and you can consider our lips sealed." 


	5. Of Frogs and Monkeys

Evelyn and her motley crew returned to Jonah Town that evening with Norville. Captain Ahab greeted them at the docks, and quickly embraced his son.

"I'm so glad you're safe son." He said after releasing Norville. "Do you have it?"

Norville fished into his knapsack and pulled out a fair sized sack of gold coins.

"Those kidnappers didn't even think to take it." Norville commented. "Which means we can pay the Frogfather with no further problems."

Ahab glanced nervously over at Evelyn, who just smiled.

"Don't worry Ahab." She assured him. "Like I promised your son, our lips are sealed, so long as you get us in to see him."

Ahab seemed to relax a bit, then cleared his throat.

"Well… You did save my son… and I did promise…" He said. "I still advise against it, but if you really want to see him, I'll send ya down."

The pirates all blinked.

"Down?" Barnabus asked.

"That's right, down." Norville replied. "The Frogfather and his gang live in Gullet, a town built in the stomach of the whale."

The pirates exchanged uneasy glances.

"We don't have to be eaten, so we?" Anne asked.

Ahab chuckled.

"Nah… I'll just lower you in via the elevator."

He led them over to the blowhole of the Whale, where a large bucket had been erected on a pulley system. Norville and Ahab got on either side of a large winch.

"It's a wee bit small, so you'll have to go one at a time." Norville explained.

Evelyn looked at the bucket, then shrugged.

"If I can go iceberg jumping in the Elik River, then by Odin I can do this."

Evelyn climbed into the barrel and saluted to her crew.

"See you inside."

…..

Darkness enveloped Evelyn, followed quickly by one of the strangest smells that had ever hit her nose. It was a combination of fish, and rotting wood. All in all, it was something Evelyn never expected. Eventually, the bucket hit a wooden dock set up underneath it, and Evelyn stepped out. She tugged the rope and it went up again, bringing down Anne, then Kobe, and finally Barnabus.

"Well… this is charming…" Anne commented.

"Let us find the Frogfather quickly." Kobe suggested.

"Where do we start?" Barnabus asked.

At that moment, a frog hopped over, brandishing a pistol.

"Oi… You lot… What are you doing here?"

The four pirates looked down at the frog, exchanged a glance, then Anne shrugged.

"We're looking for the Frogfather." Evelyn explained. "You know where we can find him?"

The frog scratched the bottom of his foot with the hammer of his pistol, then looked up.

"Aye… All ya need to do is head up the ramp behind me, turn left, then go down again. Big double doors. Knock three times and ask for Rocco. The password is swordfish."

Evelyn gave a salute, then the pirates walked off. The second the frog was out of earshot, the pirates all frowned.

"That was too easy." Kobe surmised.

"Agreed." Anne said with a nod.

"Yep." Barnabus agreed.

"Weapons at the ready." Evelyn ordered. "Be ready for anything."

They eventually reached the double doors and Evelyn knocked three times. A slot in the door opened and a frog peered through.

"What's your business here?" he demanded.

"We're looking for Rocco." Anne supplied.

"Password?"

"Swordfish." Barnabus declared.

The frog backed away from the door, and suddenly, a spark thrower was aimed through the hole. Anne jumped, Barnabus dodged, and Kobe backed away with Evelyn in his arms just as it went off.

"I knew this was too easy." Evelyn grumbled. "Barnabus… Get the door."

Barnabus nodded, then walked to the edge of the dock. He watched for the gun to be pulled away to reload, then charged at the door. It shattered upon impact, throwing multiple frogs everywhere. Evelyn ran in, swords drawn and grinned maniacally.

"Alright frogs… We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Your choice."

A spark whizzed past her face.

"Hard way it is then."

…..

By the time the pirates were done in the warehouse, not a single frog was left unwounded. None of them were dead, but they would be nursing some serious injuries for a while. Evelyn sat on a broken table, peering down at the one frog still awake, Rocco.

"Sorry about the mess." Evelyn said in a tone that was anything but apologetic. "But you really shouldn't have tried to shoot us."

Rocco gulped, then looked nervously at Kobe and Barnabus, who were on either side of him with weapons drawn. Anne was leaning against the broken door frame in case more frogs came, or if Rocco tried to escape.

"Look… I was just following orders… nothing personal."

"I understand… which is why none of your friends are dead. But that can easily change… unless you tell me what I want to know."

She leans in.

"Where is the Frogfather?"

Rocco gulped, then answered.

"He's in the house just down the way, with the two crabs at the door. The password's 'ribbit' …"

Anne blinked.

"Ribbit? That's your password?"

"Frog's honor!" Rocco insisted. "No one's guessed it yet."

Evelyn shrugged.

"It's worth a shot… but know this. If this is another set up-"

"It's not! I swear! Please, just go…"

The fear in Rocco's eyes was genuine. He was telling the truth. Satisfied, Evelyn and her crew left the broken warehouse and walked over to the house guarded by two crabs. As the got close, one of them spoke up.

"Password?"

"Ummm…. Ribbit?" Anne replied.

"Go on in."

Anne blinked in surprise, then the four of them entered the building. The inside was incredibly Smokey, and very well decorated. It looked like the office of a baron instead of a smuggler's den. There was a red carpet, multiple paintings, expensive candelabras, and even a fancy desk. Sitting behind said desk was one of the biggest, and fattest, frogs any of them had ever seen. He was wearing a black suit with a red rose on the lapel, and when he saw the pirates, he spoke in a quiet, yet authoritative voice.

"Elizabeth… My my, what a pleasant surprise. I had heard tale that you had been killed… I guess the reports were wrong."

Kobe, Anne, and Barnabus exchanged confused glances.

"Elizabeth?" Barnabus asked. "Who's Elizabeth?"

"I don't know an Elizabeth…" Anne commented.

"Neither do I." Kobe added. "What about you Cap-"

The look on Evelyn's face made him pause mid-word. She seemed pale, as if she had seen a ghost, and her hands were shaking.

"Captain?" Kobe asked.

"Evelyn…?" Anne muttered, putting her hand on her captain's shoulders.

"Evelyn?" The Frogfather repeated. "Would that be Evelyn Teach?"

Evelyn slowly nodded. The Frogfather gave a small, for his mouth, smile, and his eyes showed some compassion.

"You're Elizabeth's daughter… I apologize for the mistake."

"Not a problem." Evelyn replied in a small voice.

Evelyn's change in demeanor was slightly disconcerting to her crew. Evelyn was acting like a scared little girl rather than the loud and wild captain they were used to. The Frogfather also saw this, and decided to get the conversation going again.

"I must admit, you are much like her. You have her spirit and I can tell that you are clever. All traits I respected in your mother."

"Thank you." Evelyn replied, slowly regaining her senses.

"I heard about what happened in my warehouse, and how you spared my men. That has earned you a chance to do business with me. How can I help you?"

"We're looking for Ratbeard." She explained. "He has something of significant importance we need to get back, and I owe him a serious ass kicking."

The Frogfather chuckled.

"I see. Then it is a favor you seek. Information. This I can do, but it is not that simple."

The entire crew groaned, but Kobe held up a hand.

"Explain." He said.

A small frog hopped over, leaping onto the desk.

"It is written in the book of favors that a favor cannot be given – only exchanged." he explained before hopping off.

Anne nodded.

"Meaning to get the info we need, we need to do you a favor first."

"Exactly." The Frogfather replied. "You want information, I want the exotic spices that the Monquistans have stored in their fortress, the Presidio."

Evelyn caught on quickly.

"The Presidio… Got it."

She turned to walk away, and just as she closed the door, she grinned widely.

"Better have Ratbeard's address waiting for us when we get back!"

The door closed and the Frogfather smiled.

"Just like her mother."

…..

A frog met them at the elevator and gave them a map to the Presidio. Soon, the four pirates were topside once more, and on their way to the fortress. As they made headway, Evelyn sat on the edge of the Rickety Snail, her mind lost in thought. Kobe sat down next to her.

"Something troubles you…" he surmised.

Evelyn nodded.

"I have so few memories of my parents… and even they are beginning to fade with time… I barely even remember what they look like anymore…"

She looked up at the open sky.

"All I really know about them is that they were part of the Resistance… and that the Armada murdered them… Other than that…"

Kobe put his arm around her, like a brother would, and she leaned against him.

"When the Frogfather said my mother's name… All those faded memories suddenly came to life… As well as the pain of That Day."

Kobe gently petted her hair.

"Do not attempt to bury the pain." He said. "Embrace it. Use it to fuel your resolve."

Evelyn looked up.

"That's what I do every day."

The remainder of the voyage was rather quiet, and soon, the sun began to set into the horizon. Not a moment too soon, the Presidio came into view. Anne steered the small raft towards a tiny cliff near the bottom of the island. They moored the raft, and hopped off. Anne looked at the map, then laid it out on the grass.

"According to this, all we have to do is follow this path, and it will take us straight to the rear wall. Since the wall is made for monkeys, we should be able to just climb over with no problem."

"We need to be quiet though." Barnabus commented. "If the monquistans catch us, it won't be pretty."

"Right." Evelyn concluded. "Let's do this."

…..

The pirates reached the outer wall with relative ease. The wall just slightly taller than Kobe, meaning giving someone a boost over it was easy. Evelyn went first, then Anne, then Barnabus, and the three of them pulled Kobe over. They slipped across the wall, and managed to get to the courtyard without being spotted, but that's when the easy part ended, and the hard part began.

"This must be the storehouse." Anne whispered.

Evelyn went over and tried the door, but, sure enough, it was locked.

"Damnit…" she hissed. "We need the key."

"The barracks, perhaps?" Kobe suggested.

Everyone nodded, then they made their way to the barracks. They went to sneak in, only to have the door open as a Monquistan solder went to go back on duty.

"Juan do dis, Juan do dat… Why am I always stuck with the worst times to be on duty? Nothing ever happens on my…"

His voice trailed off as he saw the four pirates standing at the door. He blinked a few times, then rubbed his eyes.

"You're… intruders…"

"Well, so much for sneaking in unnoticed." Evelyn lamented.

As Juan went to sound an alarm, Evelyn quickly kicked him hard, sending him flying back inside the barracks. The monkeys inside began scrambling for weapons, shouting insults and cries of surprise as the pirates made their way inside. Barnabus went full Goliath, knocking monkeys aside left and right, while Evelyn just kept kicking and punching, not even bothering to draw her weapon. Anne used her gun as a bat, knocking aside five monkeys at once. Kobe merely used his sword's sheath to beat down the monkeys.

Eventually, the monkeys were down for the count, and Evelyn triumphantly held a ring of keys.

"That was fun!" she said with a grin.

"Well, let's get the job done before anymore find us." Anne suggested.

The four headed out and went back to the store room. However, as they passed a set of stairs, Evelyn heard something. It sounded almost like singing.

"Guys… do you hear that?"

The crew stopped and listened. It was distant, but it sounded like lyrics to an old sea shanty.

_It's of a bold young smuggler  
From Fortune he did sail  
He rode the waves from Mooshu ports  
And never saw the jail_

_He filled her up with contraband_  
_Perfume, guns, and yum_  
_He hoped the fog was thick enough_  
_To make another run_

"I know that song…" Anne muttered. "It's an old pirate song about Captain Gunn…"

"I know of only one pirate who sings that song…" Evelyn muttered.

Suddenly, she took off down the stairs. Her crew took off after her, the song getting louder as they continued down.

_An armada boat was waiting  
as he crawled near Cutthroat Bay  
and when they hit the spotlight  
it was like the light of day_

_He didn't bring her head round_  
_when they told him to heave to_  
_He powered up the wind stones_  
_and he ran for Sparker's Room_

The song was cut off by what sounded like an angry Monquistan, who ordered the singer to be silent. The four pirates eventually reached the end of the stairs, where they peered out to see some sort of small prison hold. Most of the cells were empty, but one was currently occupied by a guinea pig. He sat on the cot, a chain attaching him to the wall, and glared at the monkeys.

"I knew it." Evelyn hissed. "I knew it was him…"

The crew looked down at their captain, who seemed to be examining the room, as well as its occupants.

"Captain… what's going on?" Kobe asked.

"I'll explain after we free the guinea pig."

With that, she leapt out from behind the wall, and drew her swords.

"HEY MONKEYS!" she yelled. "COME GET ME!"

The monkey's all turned to her and she grinned broadly.

"Bring it."

They all launched at her, and she started swinging her swords in wide arcs, catching multiple. Barnabus and Kobe quickly joined the fray, katanas and axe cutting through the mass of monkeys like butter. Anne set up a sniper's post there in the doorway, catching the monkeys who managed to avoid the barrage of blades. Soon, not a single monkey was standing.

"Perfect." Evelyn said as she sheathed her swords.

The guinea pig, who had watched the entire fight, looked at Evelyn in confusion.

"Excuse me child." He called in a thick Valencian accent. "But do I know you?"

Evelyn picked up the ring of keys and began sorting through the different keys.

"I should hope so." She replied. "Considering we are the only survivors of the Armada's attack on my parent's ship."

The guinea pigs face lit up.

"EVELYN! My God, look at you! I didn't recognize you at first!"

"I have grown a bit since the last time you saw me Gaspard."

The other three pirates were completely floored.

"Umm, Captain?" Barnabus asked. "Who is this?"

Evelyn tried another key on the cell, but it failed.

"Guys, this is Gaspard de Vole. He was my parent's bosun back when they were alive."

"I knew your captain back a-when she was but a babe." Gaspard added. "I searched for her after getting to safety, but I never could catch wind of ya."

"I was far off in the outer reaches of the spiral. It's no wonder you couldn't find me." Evelyn replied as she discarded another key.

The three pirates decided to keep an eye on the door in case of more monkeys and allow Evelyn and Gaspard to get reacquainted.

"So how did ye end up in this dungeon?" Evelyn asked.

"I was on a mission for the Frogfather. I joined him after the attack in hopes of finding you."

"Makes sense. If you want to find someone, join up with the guy with a hand in every pie around the spiral."

"These monkeys caught me about a week ago. I guess they're not happy about me trying to take their spices."

"You were sent after their spices? So were we. We're doing it as a favor for the Frogfather in exchange for info."

"Info on what?"

"The whereabouts of a certain rat with an important will, and a serious need for an ass kicking."

Gaspard laughed as Evelyn finally succeeded in opening the cell. She then made short work of the chain.

"Then perhaps we can work together once again." Gaspard suggested. "Just like old times?"

"Sounds great." Evelyn replied. "Let's go get that spice."

…..

After a quick search of the dungeon to find Gaspard's armor and weapons, the motley five made their way back to the storehouse that held the spices. Evelyn took the keys and opened the doors. However, they found that the entire storehouse was packed full of not just spices, but heavily armed, and angry monkeys.

"Oh raven feathers…" Evelyn cursed.

A monkey with a rather prominent mustache, and rather intricate armor, stepped forward brandishing a tall poleaxe.

"This is the end of the line for you, intruders."

"El Nebuloso." Gaspard snarled.

"Ah, Senor Gaspard." The monkey replied with a smug grin. "I see you have decided to vacate your cell. Not a wise move."

"If you want to keep your tail, you will let me go, as well as my friends here." Gaspard warned.

"Not going to happen. Men! ATTACK!"

The monkeys swarmed once more, and the pirates grinned.

"Anne, Now!" Evelyn called.

Anne unleashed a scatter blast, which stunned most of the monkeys. Barnabus used this confusion to charge forward, knocking several monkeys to the side. Kobe followed suit, his blades slicing through weapons and armor alike. Gaspard bounced high in the air, swinging his long axe in an arc, making a deadly circle that severed all monkeys unlucky enough to cross it. Evelyn went right up to El Nebuloso, swinging her sword. He blocked the first blow, then countered with one of his own.

"None of you will leave this fortress alive!" He threatened.

"Just watch!"

They clashed again, but this time, Evelyn twisted her sword, spinning the poleaxe in Nebuloso's hand, sending it flying out of his hand. As he watched it fall, Evelyn spun around and kicked him hard, sending him flying into the wall. He slid to the ground and didn't get back up.

"That's the last of them." Barnabus called.

"And I have found the spices." Kobe added.

The group found several large sacks of multiple spices.

"Great. Let's get these to the Snail and get out of here."

They gathered up the sacks of spices and headed for the door. They made it over the wall just as the remaining monkey's spotted them.

"STOP! THIEVES! PIRATES!"

"Uh –oh." Gaspard gulped. "They appear to have found us."

"Then I guess we do what any sane person would do." Evelyn decided.

"What's that captain?" Anne asked.

Evelyn grinned.

"RUN!"

…..

With monkeys hot on their trail, the pirates quickly tossed the spices onto the old raft and shoved off. It creaked under the weight of the extra cargo, but continued to sail into the skies. Soon, the Presidio was out of sight.

"We did it… We got the spices." Evelyn said in relief.

"Aye Captain." Anne replied. "That we did."

"Soon, Ratbeard will be within our grasp, and Gunn's gold will be ours." Evelyn said as she leaned against the mast.

"So, It's Gunn's gold you're after..." Gaspard commented.

"Aye. We're on the hunt. You're welcome to join us if ya wish."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Gaspard replied with a grin. "Yer parents were great people, and great pirates, and it would be my honor to serve their daughter."

Evelyn smiled, then closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Favors

The journey from the Presidio back to Jonah Town seemed to go on forever, especially since the Rickety Snail creaked and groaned every time one of the five pirates so much as twitched.

"This old raft won't last much longer Captain." Gaspard commented.

"I know…" Evelyn grumbled. "But it's all we got for now."

"Perhaps after we deliver the spice, we can see about borrowing a fishing boat or something." Anne suggested.

"Better than floating around on this junk heap." Barnabus replied.

Eventually, the large whale came into view, much to the five pirate's delights.

"Jonah Town straight ahead Captain." Kobe called from the helm.

"Take us in Kobe." Evelyn called back, relief evident in her voice. "Get us to port."

Without further ado, the Rickety Snail pulled up alongside the large whale, where a pair of large crabs met them. They tossed a rope towards the raft and Anne quickly caught it, tying off the mast.

"The Frogfather sent us to help bring the spices down to Gullet."

"Great." Evelyn smiled grabbing four large bags of spices and throwing them over her shoulder. "Best hurry. This scuttled scrapheap isn't gonna last long with all the weight."

The crabs may not have been all that smart, but even they could see how unstable the raft was. Not wanting to be caught on it when it goes to splinters, the five pirates and two crabs begin working fast, getting all the bags of spices off the raft. Being the lightest of the group, Evelyn examines the raft for any remaining spice bags while the rest of them waited on the dock.

"We're good here!" Evelyn called.

The second she said that, the deck began to crack, splintering beneath her. Acting on instinct, she leapt for the dock, just barely landing on the edge before the raft was fully destroyed. Anne and Kobe both grabbed Evelyn's arm, pulling her away from the edge as the remains of the raft sank beneath the clouds.

"That…" Evelyn breathed, "Was way too close."

"I couldn't agree more Captain." Gaspard commented.

Gently pulling herself free of her crew, Evelyn dusted herself off and took a deep breath.

"Well, now that we've dealt with that, the Frogfather's gonna be expecting these spices." Evelyn stated.

"Yer right." Anne agreed. "We've got a deal to finish and a rat to hunt down."

…..

Down in Gullet, the Frogfather greeted Evelyn with a wide smile.

"Hello Evelyn." He said from behind his desk. "My men inform me that you were successful in your acquisition of my spices."

"Got that right." Evelyn replied. "And I even found an old friend of mine."

"Mr. DeVole." The Frogfather clarified. "I'm glad you were reunited. Looks like your crew has grown by a member."

"Yes." Gaspard added. "Now, I do believe you owe my new captain a favor."

The Frogfather gave a nod, knitting his fingers together and resting his lip against them.

"Ah, yes. Ratbeard. I unfortunately cannot tell you where he is."

Evelyn's face lost any form of expression as she stared at the Frogfather. He recognized the look all too well. Elizabeth would get that same expression when she was planning to murder someone, regardless of the consequences.

"I gave my word to Ratbeard that I would not betray him if anyone came looking for him." He explained. "I cannot break my word."

Evelyn gave a nod of understanding. Honoring ones word was very important to her.

"However, I do owe you a favor for the Presidio job. Lucky for both of us, there's a way around this."

The small toad from earlier jumped onto the desk once more.

"The Book of Favors tells us that any favor owed may be transferred by the holder of the favor to any other party to whom the holder owes a favor." He explained. "The transferred favor takes the place of any favor that the holder owes to the party the transferred party is transferred to."

Evelyn looked at the frog with the most confused look on her face.

"In the common tongue please?" she asked.

"In summary, there's a rabbit in Flotsam, One-Eyed Jack that owes me a favor. I transfer Jack's favor to me over to you. My debt to you is cleared, and now Jack owes you a favor."

Kobe understood.

"I see. You get to keep your word to Ratbeard, as well as to us, and we can still get the information we need."

"That is correct, Mr. Ronin. You can find One-Eyed Jack in the Black Spot Tavern."

"Then we need to get to Flotsam quickly." Barnabus said. "You think Ahab will let us borrow one of his boats?"

Barnabus' words made the Frogfather stop them.

"Wait… Why would you need to borrow a ship?"

Evelyn turned to the Frogfather with an annoyed expression.

"Because that blasted Avery tricked me into becoming captain of an old rundown raft rather than an actual ship. It broke when we brought your spices here."

The Frogfather gave a nod in understanding, then a smile graced his face.

"I may have a solution to this particular problem, no favor necessary."

The other crew members turned as the Frogfather fished into his desk for something.

"A long time ago, your parents asked for docking privileges on the Starboard Pier. They said that when the time was right, you'd come to collect the ship they left."

He pulled out an empty ship bottle from his desk draw. Evelyn took the bottle slowly, a look of astonishment on her face.

"My parents… left be a ship?" she asked softly, sounding like a little girl rather than a hardened pirate.

"It is yours to take." The Frogfather replied. "Go with my blessing."

Evelyn's eyes got misty as she ran towards the Frogfather, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. The gesture threw everyone for a loop, but eventually, the Frogfather returned the hug.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

The Frogfather patted her on the back, then released her.

"Now go. Ratbeard is waiting for you."

Evelyn gave a nod, then turned with her crew and left Gullet.

…..

Evelyn practically vaulted for the Starboard pier, her crew right behind her. Barnabus even picked up Gaspard so he could keep up. They arrived at the pier to find Evelyn staring at a fair sized skiff moored there. It was in good condition with pitch black sails and a plain black flag. The trim was bright red, and on the side of the ship, written in bright red paint, was the words "Red Hunter"

"I can't believe it…" Evelyn gasped. "It's the Red Hunter… The first ship I ever sailed."

Walking on board, Evelyn traced her hand along the trim, the memories of the ship coming back to her.

"I can't believe it."

She set the ship's bottle down near the mast as she went to examine the helm. The other members also examined the ship, happy to finally have a proper vessel.

"She's an old ship, but a very well kept on, Captain." Gaspard remarked. "She'll serve you well."

Evelyn went to the ship's wheel, smiling at the sight of the crate she had used as a step stool still sitting in front of the wheel. Brushing it aside, she wrapped her fingers around the wheel, a grin on her face.

"Way anchor!" she called. "Hoist the main sails! We're sailing for Flotsam!"

The crew all cheered and got to work. Within minutes, the Red Hunter had set sail and was headed for the Flotsam Skyways. With a proper ship beneath her feet and the wind in her face, Evelyn felt like a proper pirate again. Looking up at the sails, she saw the plain black flag flying in the wind and frowned.

"Now that won't do." She muttered. "Anne, take the helm."

Anne came over and took the wheel as Evelyn leapt over to the mast. With dexterity only years sailing and fighting can give you, she shimmied up the mast and grabbed the plain flag, untying it from the mast.

"Barnabus!" she called. "Catch!"

The sloth looked up to see Evelyn letting go of the mast and falling towards him. He immediately held out his arms and caught her.

"Why didn't you just climb down?" he asked.

Evelyn grinned as she spread the flag across the deck.

"Where's the fun in that?" She then turned to Gaspard, who was walking over to Evelyn. "Is there still some cloth and thread down in the cargo hold?"

"I'll go check."

He disappeared into the hold as Kobe walked over.

"What are you planning, Captain?" he asked.

"Every self-respecting pirate crew needs a proper Jolly Roger." She remarked. "And I got just the emblem for us."

Gaspard returned with an armful of black and red fabric and a small satchel of needles, thread, and fabric chalk. Evelyn quickly took the fabric and a piece of chalk and began drawing. Once she was done, she took a small knife she turned towards Anne.

"Can I borrow your knife?"

Anne's knife suddenly embedded itself into the deck next to Evelyn. Without further ado, she took the knife and sliced through the fabric, following the pattern. Once that was done, she took a needle and some red thread and started sewing the shape onto the flag. Finishing that job, she then took a small swath of red fabric and cut a special design into it and sewed that piece onto the flag.

"There…" she sighed, wiping her brow. "Finished."

The once plain black flag now had a large snarling bear profile emblazoned on it, and underneath the profile's eye was a red design. That along with the red lines made for a very intimidating flag.

"I like it!" Gaspard cheered.

"Very fearsome." Barnabus commented.

"That'll send those yellow-bellied pirates runnin' for sure." Anne smirked.

"A good job indeed, Captain." Kobe finished.

With a smile, Evelyn took the flag and scaled the mast once more, returning it to its proper position. This time, she climbed down, jumping about halfway into Barnabus' arms. As he set her down, Anne called out.

"Land ho!"

Evelyn quickly ran to the bow of the ship, her good eye peeled for any sign of land. However, what she saw really threw her for a loop. Instead of an island ahead, there was what looked like a gigantic pile of scuttled ships and floating debris. Evelyn had to rub her eye to make sure she was seeing this right. Kobe was also completely confused while Barnabus and Gaspard just smirked.

"Is that…?" Kobe began.

"Flotsam?" Evelyn finished.

"A fitting name, don't you think?" Gaspard asked. "It was actually One-Eyed Jack's idea apparently."

"He gathered up all of the shipwrecks and floating debris from the skyway and built a whole island." Barnabus explained. "It's like a ship and an island in one."

Evelyn had to sit down.

"Now that…. Is impressive."

"We're coming up on the port now." Anne called. "Best git te yer stations."

That spurred everyone into motion. Kobe and Barnabus ran to opposite ends of the ship to prepare to drop anchor while Evelyn and Gaspard watched from the bow.

"One step closer to that murderous rat." Evelyn mused. "When I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish he was never born."

…..

Flotsam was more than just a culmination of wrecked ships, it was also a certifiable labyrinth of bridges and pathways that criss crossed and intersected all over the place. Just looking at the potential directions in which to go made Evelyn nauseous.

"This was a horrible idea." She groaned, holding her stomach. "How are we supposed to find One-Eyed Jack or Ratbeard in this place?"

"Perhaps we should ask for directions?" Kobe suggested.

"And where would suggest we find someone to ask?" Anne retorted.

That's when a call rang out from the west most pathway.

"Sally!" a rough voice called. "We know yer in there! Ratbeard sent us to collect!"

"Ye ain't gittin nothin' outta me ya two-bit crooks!" a female voice called back.

"How about that way?" Barnabus suggested.

The crew took the western pathway and soon came across a group of rat and dog pirates attempting to bang down the door of a building marked "Flop House".

"Come on out, Mustang Sally!" One of the dog pirates demanded. "Make this easier on all of us!"

That's when Evelyn let out a loud whistle, drawing their attention.

"I don't think she wants to come out boys, but I'll play with ya."

Before the pirates could react, the door to the flophouse flew open and a female horse in a frilly pink dress brandishing a rapier came out.

"Back-up." She said with a smile. "Just when I needed ya."

With that, the fight was on. Kobe took on two rats at once, his sword making short work of their rusty blades. Barnabus brought his axe down on a dog or two with Gaspard following his lead. Anew rats tried to scurry away, but were quickly brought down by Anne's sparkthrower. Evelyn aided Mustang Sally in fighting off the leaders of this ragtag band, Evelyn's twin cutthroat swords and Sally's rapier blocking each blow directed towards them.

"You have no business here, pirate!" the dog leader snarled.

"I have business with Ratbeard, and any enemy of his is a friend of mine." Evelyn retorted, spinning and slicing through the dog's clothes.

"I'm liken ya even more Captain." Sally smirked as her rapier made short work of the rest of his garments.

With their men down and his garments in tatters, the ruffians made quick their escape, their tails literally between their legs. Evelyn watched them run with a hearty laugh.

"Reminds me of when Bjorn caught two bears sneaking into my quarters one night!" she laughed.

Mustang Sally sheathed her rapier and gave a proper curtsey.

"Thanks Captain." She said as she straightened back up. "Looks like I owe you a favor."

"One you can easily repay." Evelyn replied. "My crew and I are trying to find One-Eyed Jack at the Black Spot and directions would be a big help."

"I'll show you the way, no problem. Anything for an enemy of Ratbeard's"

…..

The group reached the lift for the Black Spot a few minutes later. Sally went to the crane as she waved them off.

"If ya see Ratbeard, belt him good for me."

Evelyn nodded in agreement as the lift ascended towards the entrance to the Black Spot. They walked in to find a very nice tavern with the occasional patron here and there. Behind the bar was a tall white jackrabbit in captain finery, multiple golden earrings on his long ears, and an eyepatch over his right eye.

The crew approached the bar as Evelyn took a seat.

"One-eyed Jack, I'm assuming."

"You'd be assuming correctly, Captain Teach." Jack replied.

Evelyn was surprised.

"How do you-?"

"I know everyone who comes onto my humble sanctuary. I make it my business to know who they are and why they're here."

"Then you know why we're here." Anne surmised.

"Aye." Jack replied. "You're looking for Ratbeard, but that information comes at a price."

"Then you need to update your info." Barnabus retorted. "You owe Captain a favor thanks to Frogfather."

"The Frogfather?" Jack gulped. "You're friends with Frogfather?"

"He knew me parents, and I did him a favor. He transferred your favor to him over to me."

Jack seemed a bit relieved at that.

"He did? Thank the spiral. I was worried about the day he would cash in that favor. If he transferred it to you, and all I gotta do is give up Ratbeard, then this is a good day indeed."

Jack grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill, drawing a rough map onto it.

"Ratbeard rented a small room on the edge of Flotsam. If you hurry, you can get to him before he flees."

Kobe lifted an eyebrow.

"Flees?" he asked.

"I owed Ratbeard a favor as well, and he asked me to warn him if a pirate matching your captain's description came to port. I sent a message to him once I heard you were here. It was a favor, you understand."

Evelyn quickly snatched up the parchment and leapt from her seat. Anne, already getting use to this routine, took the parchment and read it.

"Come on Captain." She declared. "We got a rat to skin."

The crew disappeared as Jack settled behind the counter.

"Two favors repaid today, and with nothing but talk." He smirked. "Not a bad day for ole Jack."

…..

The crew got to the room as quick as they could, and Barnabus didn't hesitate to kick the door down.

"ALRIGHT YOU BLASTED RAT! WE GOT YOU!"

Ratbeard, who was hunched over something burning on the table, quickly turned and hissed at the group.

"Persistent devils aren'tcha? Well, ye may be quick in the chase, but yer too late!"

With that, he smashed through the window behind him, disappearing. Everyone scrambled inside as Evelyn went to the window. Ratbeard was gone, escaped once more. Cursing loudly in the language of the bears, Evelyn turned to the burning paper.

"What's that?" she asked.

Barnabus recognized it.

"THE WILL!"

Evelyn quickly brought her hand down on the flame multiple times, badly burning her hand, but putting out the fire. Gritting her teeth against the pain, she fell to the ground as Kobe ran to her side.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Evelyn hissed in pain, but nodded. Anne then picked up the remains of the Will. Brushing away the ash, she began reading the page.

"_Whomever reads these words, congratulations! I, Captain Gunn, being of sound mind, hereby name you my sole heir, and bequeath to you a king's ransom. To claim your treasure, walk the path I lay down here, and learn a few lessons that a Master Pirate has to teach. Begin at my refuge in Corsair's Channel. Inside a Cask, you will find my next lesson. I realize that, as a pirate, you may not have the patience for an old man's riddles. If this is the case, then you'll find my treasure at…._"

She threw the paper down in anger.

"The rest is ash…" she snarled.

"Ratbeard has a shortcut." Gaspard moaned.

"He'll beat us to the treasure!" Barnabus exclaimed.

Evelyn stood up, tearing off a piece of her skirt and wrapping it around her burnt hand. Wincing in pain, she tightened the makeshift bandage before turning to her crew.

"Then we best get to the channel and find the next clue before he gets it."


	7. Treasure Hunting

Corsair's Channel, as it turned out, was a small, hidden alcove in the side of the cliffs of Skull Island Skyway. The tunnel into the channel was treacherous indeed and Evelyn had to keep the Red Hunter incredibly steady. All around them, they could see the wrecks of a few armada ships and Mooshu skiffs that had attempted to get in there.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Gaspard wondered.

"Gunn was a clever one, I'll give him that." Anne remarked. "His very home was well planned so his enemies couldn't get to him."

"The emperor lost many men trying to catch him." Kobe mused.

Evelyn listened to their idle conversations as the tunnel opened into a large alcove with a small island in the middle.

"There it is!" Barnabus called from the crow's nest. "Gunn's refuge!"

"Bringing her in!" Evelyn called, turning the wheel towards the small dock.

…..

The island was very small, but there was a fair sized cottage built in the shade of a few palm trees. The inside was well kept with a few trinkets from all over the spiral. A couple books dotted some shelves built into the wall, and a cask sat in the middle of a table, as if on full view.

"Guess that's our cask." Anne surmised.

Evelyn approached it and went to open it. The second she did, her burnt hand began smarting. She hissed, letting go of the cask.

"Stupid Ratbeard… stupid fire… stupid hand…"

Kobe gently ushered her away from the cask as Barnabus opened it.

"I found the next note." He said, handing a piece of parchment over to Anne.

"What's it say?" Gaspard asked.

Anne quickly skimmed it and then read it aloud.

"_Welcome Pirate, to what was once my humble home. A ship is a wonderful thing, but sometimes a pirate needs a home to go to when tired of the sky. To find my next lesson, sail to the Lighthouse on Buccaneer Isle. Follow the trails through Shady Hollow to the grave of Honest Ned, my first mate._"

"We best get moving quickly then." Evelyn remarked. "Ratbeard's already got a big lead on us."

Leaving the cozy cottage behind, the crew made for the Red Hunter and sailed off once more.

…..

Evelyn's hand had only gotten worse from the burn, so Anne had to take the helm while Kobe examined the wound. He winced when he saw it and shook his head.

"The wound is infected." He said with a shake of his head. "You should not have used your skirt as a bandage."

"She shouldn't have used her hand to put out a fire." Gaspard clarified.

"First my eye… now I may lose my hand… what a great way to start my life as a pirate." Evelyn grumbled.

Kobe took Anne's knife, which Evelyn still had, and cut into the infected skin. He then took a bottle of medical alcohol and poured it onto the wound. Evelyn screamed in pain, shouting something about crows and Elik's oblivion, then something in the Bear Tongue nobody understood, nor wanted to. With the infection at least partially dealt with, Kobe used a clean bandage to wrap her hand.

"When we return to Skull Island, we best have a real doctor look at that." Anne suggested.

"Yeah." Barnabus agreed. "We have enough one handed pirates."

"And my brand of fighting calls for two." Evelyn finished, flexing her fingers painfully.

With that cheerful note, the Red Hunter arrived at the Lighthouse. Tying off the ship and stepping onto the sandy beach, Evelyn almost instantly felt on edge. This place practically screamed WRONG.

"This place ain't right…" she muttered. "I feel like I just walked into a den of crows."

Everyone else could feel it too. Barnabus and Gaspard gripped their axes tightly, Anne kept her sparkthrower handy, Kobe kept his hand on his sword and Evelyn had her swords already in her hand. They slowly approached the entrance to the Shady Hollow and were immediately terrified.

"What fresh Oblivion is this?!" Evelyn shrieked.

All through the hollow, skeletons and zombies alike roamed about, shambling around aimlessly. Large holes in the ground the size of shallow graves dotted the landscape, much to everyone's horror.

"The dead are runnin' riot!" Anne exclaimed.

"Hoodoo…" Barnabus growled. "It has to be."

"Like I said before…" Evelyn quipped. "Den of crows."

"I do not fear the dead." Kobe proclaimed. "We must press on."

"I hope the grave we're searching for isn't empty…"

With a fearful gulp, Evelyn took the first step forward, keeping as far away from the shambling undead as she could. They didn't seem to notice her, or pay her any mind. Following her path, the rest of the crew approached the first unemptied grave.

"Well?" Evelyn asked.

"You're going to have to learn to read eventually." Anne replied.

"I can read, just not this crow scratch."

Shrugging in defeat, Anne knelt down to read the stone.

"_Here lies Old Ben Harkinson: The Pirate's life he found was fun. Quick to fight and slow to run – one cannon blast and he was done._"

"Wrong grave – Let's find another." Evelyn said.

Slipping past a few rotting revenants, the crew approached the second stone. This one, Kobe read.

"_Pity poor lieutenant Mark: He went to dinner with a shark._"

"No Honest Ned." Evelyn sighed. "Next one."

Timing this perfectly, they ran across the small path, avoiding the undead once more as they approached the 3rd tomb stone. Barnabus took this one up.

"_Here lies our own Wesley Moore, buried on this distance shore. Bravely he went off to war, but won't come back: no Wes, no more._"

Evelyn shook her head.

"That was a horrible pun."

"Agreed." Barnabus said with a nod. "Next."

They were nearing the edge of Shady Hollow and the final gravestone when their luck with the undead finally ran out. One of the revenants grabbed Evelyn's shoulder, moaning loudly through a dislocated jaw.

"SON OF A CROW!" she screamed, cleaving the revenant' hand off.

The crew turned to see her kicking the undead away and desperately trying to get the rotting hand off her shoulder. Barnabus came over and batted it away as Evelyn kicked it away.

"I HATE HOODOO!" she exclaimed.

Unfortunately her theatrics and shouting had drawn the attention of the walking dead, who were now all staring at the group with their dead eyes. Kobe was the first to see that.

"Perhaps you should not have been so loud, Captain." He told her.

With that, the dead converged on the pirates, leading them into an all-out fight for their lives.

…..

It took about an hour, but finally, the last of the undead were either destroyed or fleeing deeper into the Hollow. Evelyn slumped against the fourth tombstone, thoroughly exhausted and glad to be rid of the thrice cursed undead.

"Thank Elik that's over." She groaned.

Anne was leaning against a nearby tree, Kobe was next to her, Barnabus was trying to pull his axe out of a stone, and Gaspard was examining the fourth tombstone. He squinted at the name, then frowned.

"Umm, Captain…. This isn't Honest Ned."

Everyone looked over at the guinea pig.

"What?!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"It says: _Pity dear departed Jed: a great big rock fell on his head._"

Those who could read came over and looked at the stone, reading the words and cursing quietly.

"This is the last tombstone in the area." Anne noted. "If Ned's not here, then where is he?"

That's when Kobe noted a darkened path that some of the undead had taken. Looking over at it, his instincts told him their target was down there.

"Captain. There is one place we have not looked."

Evelyn looked towards the darkened path and sighed.

"And odds are, it's teeming with undead who aren't exactly happy with us."

"Most likely." Gaspard replied.

"And they've probably gone back to whatever raised them from the dead in the first place." Anne remarked.

"Yep." Barnabus nodded.

The crew looked at each other, then they all stood up with weapons drawn and walked down the path into a large swampy clearing. There, they could see an old rundown shack that looked like the home of a hoodoo master. However, aside from a few scattered undead, there wasn't any sign of any sort of threat.

"There it is." Evelyn hissed, pointing towards a small grave near the house. "That's got to be Honest Ned."

As she said this, the alcove suddenly grew cold and a strange purple mist began to swirl around the front porch of the shack. An evil cackle, followed by the distinct sound of clattering bones, filled the air as the mist disappeared, revealing a living skeleton with dreadlock hair tied back with a red bandana a blood red eye and another that looked like a snake's eye, and the remains of a witchdoctor's garments hanging from his bones. He had a hook for a left hand and a witchdoctor's staff in his right.

"Ummm… Is that the thing that brought the dead to life?" Evelyn asked.

"That's Old Scratch…" Anne explained. "I'd heard rumors about him, but I never thought them to be true."

Old Scratched turned to the pirates, pointing his staff right at them. The undead gathered around the house turned towards them as well.

"So, you be de intruders who been destroying me children." He growled, his voice incredibly deep and intimidating. ""Now I an' I show you why you afraid of the dark."

The undead began swarming with even more pulling themselves from the dirt. Anne let off a scatter shot that knocked most of them away. The rest were quickly being intercepted by a pair of axes wielded by Gaspard and Barnabus.

"You deal with the skeleton witchdoctor Captain!" Gaspard shouted.

"We got this!" Barnabus added.

With Kobe by her side, Evelyn charged at Old Scratch. The skeleton seemed to be waiting for them and if he had a face, or a jaw, Evelyn would have sworn he was smiling.

"Time to go back to the grave!" Evelyn shouted, leaping onto the porch.

"I an' I will not go down dat easy."

Old scratch waved his staff and that purple mist from earlier washed across the ground. Almost immediately, skeletal hands came out, latching onto Kobe's battle kimono and legs. A few more arms broke through the porch and grabbed Evelyn, attempting to pull her into the muddy ground.

"KOBE!" Evelyn screamed.

"Captain!" Kobe called back.

Evelyn may have been incredibly strong and tough, but having been raised to fear magic and hoodoo, she was living her worst nightmare. She hacked wildly at the attacking arms, swinging her swords in no real discernable pattern. With the others barely fighting back the undead hoards, Kobe pulled himself free of the undead's grasp and ran to his captain's side.

With a few slices of his sword, he destroyed enough arms in order to pull Evelyn free. She clung to him as he got her to solid ground.

"Thanks Kobe." She told him.

"Stop Old Scratch, Captain, then thank me."

Kobe then turned to the undead blocking the path to Old Scratch. He carved a path through the swaths of undead for Evelyn to cross. This time, when she landed on the porch, she started swinging.

"I meant what I said." She threatened.

"So did I."

Old Scratch went to wave his staff again, but Evelyn's sword quickly severed his bony hand from his wrist bones. He howled in pain as Evelyn then swiped and cut through his knees. As he clattered to the ground, Evelyn did a well-placed kick, sending his head up into her grasp.

"Game over, you undead son of a crow!"

She went to smash the skull against a tree, but a desperate plea from the head stopped her.

"WAIT! Please Pirate! Mercy!"

Evelyn turned the skull to face her.

"Call off your minions, then we'll see."

Almost instantly, the undead still keeping her crew at bay subsided, sinking back into the ground. The rest of the crew came and joined Kobe and Evelyn on the porch of the shack. Barnabus saw Old Scratch's body attempting to rebuild itself and aimed their weapons at it. The body quickly froze and the head began pleading once more.

"I beg ye pirate, spare me life, an' I swear upon Sister Snake I an' I will serve you."

Evelyn was incredibly skeptical, and still quite distrustful of hoodoo. Every else also saw this as a bad idea.

"He's gotta be lyin'." Anne hypothesized. "Trying to save his skin…. So to speak."

"I agree with Anne." Gaspard added. "He was just trying to kill us a moment ago."

Old Scratch's body, which was still on the ground, began making begging motions towards Evelyn.

"Dis is no trick, Captain my Captain." Old Scratch insisted. "I give me word. I an' I can be of good use to you. My mojo is strong, and it be yours to command."

Evelyn had to admit, even back home, a crow was sometimes called in for tough jobs that no warrior could finish. Heck, a spellbinder once saved all of Grizzleheim from an eternal winter.

"Prove you mean us no more harm." She ordered. "Or I'll have Barnabus smash your skull."

Everyone was shocked.

"You're actually listening to this thing?!" Anne exclaimed.

"He's right. His hoodoo may come in handy. Let his body reform."

The other crew members were skeptical, but lowered their weapons. Old scratch's body slowly reattached its legs, then its hand, and walked slowly towards Evelyn. She handed over the skull to Barnabus, who tapped his claws menacingly against the bone.

"Try anything, and he smashes your head."

Old Scratch's head remained silent, but his hand reached for Evelyn's injured one. Slowly unwrapping it, he traced his bony finger along the infected burn.

"Dis wound be recent." His head said. "I an' I can heal it, if you wish it."

Evelyn nodded and Old Scratch waved his staff over the wound. The purple mist swirled around it as the burn and infection began to disappear. After a minute, if was as if her hand had never been injured in the first place.

Evelyn flexed her fingers experimentally, then turned to Barnabus.

"Give the skeleton back his head."

"You sure Captain?" he asked.

"Yes."

Barnabus shrugged, then roughly stuck the skull back on Old Scratch's neck. He adjusted his head, then turns to Evelyn and bows.

"I thank ye for yer mercy and promise I will earn it."

"You can start by telling us if that's Honest Ned's grave." Evelyn replied, pointing at the grave they had spotted.

"Aye. That be de one."

Almost immediately, the pirates went to examine the grave. Kobe immediately spotted a box half buried in the grave soil.

"There it is." He said. "I will not touch it."

"Me neither." Evelyn added. "Desecrating a grave is something my clan frowns upon greatly."

Anne looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes, snatching up the box and opening it.

"It's another note." She declared. "We found it."

"Finally." Barnabus sighed. "What's it say?"

Anne unrolled the note and began reading.

"_Here lies Honest Ned, the finest officer I ever had. Without him, I's never have amounted to anything. This, then, is my second lesson: A pirate is nothing without his crew. Sail to Bounty Island, and find the mermaid statue. She'll show you the way to my tomb and treasure. X marks the spot!_"

"Bounty Island?" Barnabus repeated. "Treasure hunters have been all over that island. What if one of them's already found the treasure?"

"I think if someone had discovered Gunn's Gold, we'd know." Anne replied.

"Enough talk." Evelyn commanded. "To Bounty Island."

…..

Bounty Island, called such because of the cliffs suspiciously shaped like a large X, was a tiny island not far from Flotsam. Upon arriving on the island, it was quite clear that, like Barnabus had said, treasure hunters had been here before. There were shallow holes dug all around the beaches and cliffs, and embedded in the sides of each cliff was a thick steel gate that sealed off a large trap door.

However, the pirates focused solely on one specific aspect of the island. Right in the center of the strange, X shaped cliffs was a small pond, and in the middle of the pond was the mermaid statue.

"Over there." Gaspard pointed.

The motley six all gathered around the mermaid statue, searching for the next note. As expected, Anne found it hidden in a crevice of the mermaid's perch.

"Another note…" she sighed. "Can't say I'm surprised."

"Read it then." Barnabus told her.

Anne looked down at the note and began reading.

"_Welcome to Bounty Island, Pirate! My treasure awaits, within my tomb. Don't bother digging – the way is blocked._"

"I guess that explains the steel gates on the cliffs." Evelyn noted.

"_To pass the Gate and find my tomb, you'll have to prove you're a true sailor. Your first test: Gunnery, a discipline dear to any pirate's heart. Head to the north beach – there's a rope bridge to a nearby islet. Dig at the left post._"

Evelyn was gone before Anne even finished the last sentence. She slid down a wooden ramp to the north beach, approaching the rope bridge. She began digging as the rest of the crew caught up with her.

"Dere be a note here," Old Scratch noted, his bony finger pointing to a piece of paper tied to the post.

"What's it say?" Evelyn asked.

Old Scratch bent down and started reading.

"_The Gunnery test: one of the kegs on yonder islet still holds good gunpowder, the rest are spoiled. Any pirate who knows a Broadside from a Cowhide can tell the difference. Take the good keg to my ship beached on the far side of the island, and load the cannon there._"

"Anne, you're the gunner of the group." Evelyn said. "This looks like your cup of grog."

Anne smirked, then walked across the small bridge to examine the multiple barrels scattered across it. She opened each barrel, then closed them and tossed them off the islet.

"Spoiled….. Spoiled…. rotted….. Spoiled…. Egad, that's disgusting…. Rotted…. Ah, here it is."

Evelyn came across the bridge and took the good powder keg, heaving it over her shoulder with little effort. Barnabus saw that and a furry eyebrow rose.

"You're strong, Captain." He told her. "Stronger than me."

Evelyn shrugged.

"You're still pretty strong, big guy." She told him. "I've just been doing this since I was 7."

The crew then hiked back up the ramp and down another one towards the large galleon moored at the beach. The main deck was completely covered in sand, as if the beach was in the process of swallowing the ship whole. On the bow of the ship was a cannon sitting on top of a strange platform.

"Alright Anne, do your thing." Evelyn ordered.

Anne set her gun to the side and got to work. She had Evelyn pour the gunpowder into the cannon while Barnabus grabbed a cannon ball. Once the ball was inserted, Anne took the ramrod and packed it in.

"There." She said triumphantly. "All loaded."

Evelyn dropped the barrel, then something caught her eye. Reaching into the barrel, she wiped away the slight remains of the black powder to reveal another note nailed to the bottom.

"Look, another one." She announced.

Barnabus smashed the barrel against his knee, taking the bottom of the barrel and handing it to Anne. She took it and began reading.

"_Important as Gunnery is, there's another skill even more vital: Rigging. A pirate who doesn't know his way around sails and ropes is doomed. Here's your second test: go to the western beach, and find the barnacle covered rock. There's a rope buried beneath it. Tie the rope to the anchor and run it over both masts. Hoist the anchor up and tie the other end of the rope to the cannon's platform. When you're finished, both anchor and cannon should be hanging in the air._"

Anne looked over at Evelyn.

"You know how to tie a strong knot, right?"

Evelyn smirked.

"Of course I do. Ever tried to keep a Wildclaw tied up? Not easy."

"I shall go and fetch the rope." Kobe offered. "Then we test our strength, and your knots."

He disappeared over the ridge, returning a few minutes later with a long length of thick rope. Evelyn quickly took one end and began tying it to the large metal anchor on the other end of the ship. She pulled the knot hard, testing its strength before placing the rope in her teeth and climbing up the mast.

She reached the top and wasn't all that surprised to find large iron rings embedded into the top of the ship's two masts. Evelyn pulled the end of the rope through the first ring, then looked over at the second mast. There wasn't too much of a distance between the two, but if she missed, she'd have a long fall. Taking a deep breath, she leapt to the next mast, just barely catching the mast's yardarm.

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone called from below.

"I'M FINE!" she yelled back, the rope still gripped in her teeth. "I'm fine!"

She pulled herself on the yardarm and approached the second iron ring. Stringing the rope through it, she pulled the remains of the coil out, then took hold of it and jumped. Kobe caught her this time, helping her to the ground, then turning his attention to the rope. It barely brushed the ground and certainly wasn't long enough to reach the cannon's platform, not without a little elbow grease.

"Everyone ready?" Gaspard asked.

Everyone took hold of the rope, even Old Scratch you literally didn't have any muscles.

"Ready… and… HEAVE!" Gaspard shouted.

The six of them all pulled hard on the rope and the anchor lifted a few feet off the ground.

"Again!" Evelyn declared.

"HEAVE!" Gaspard said again.

This time the anchor was about halfway up the mast. Gritting her teeth, Evelyn got ready to move.

"One more time!"

"HEAVE!" Gaspard shouted for the final time.

This time, the Anchor nearly touched the top of the mast. Acting quickly, Evelyn found the hoist for the cannon and tied her quickest and strongest knot.

"DONE!"

Everyone released the rope and the anchor went sliding back down, pulling the cannon up. It spun slightly on its platform, but eventually came to rest, aimed directly at the gate under the cliffs.

"We did it!" Evelyn cheered, flopping down on the deck underneath the platform. "And I just found another note."

Sliding down next to her, Anne looked up at the note and began reading.

"_Your final test is at hand_, _Pirate. Go to the eastern beach and find the parcel I've hidden in a cask._"

Evelyn sat back up, a grin on her face.

"We're close." She muttered excitedly. "I can feel it."

The crew quickly hurried to the eastern beach, where the cask was easy to find. Gaspard used the butt end of his poleaxe to smash through the top of the cask, revealing the parcel the note spoke of. Old Scratch picked it up, his bony fingers sliding through the thick paper to reveal a golden spyglass.

"Dis be a fine spyglass Captain my Captain." He commented, "and dere be a note wit' it."

"What does it say?" She asked.

"_You've tried your hand at Gunnery and Rigging, now we shall see how well you fare with Navigation. Take the spyglass back to where you started, and put it in the Mermaid's hand. Then orient the glass south by southwest, ten degrees below horizon. I've had you load the cannon, set the rigging, and orient the spyglass. If you have the skills of a true pirate, my gold will be yours. Good luck!_"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Barnabus asked. "Go!"

They made their way back to the mermaid statue and Evelyn quickly too the spyglass, peering through it as she set it in the mermaid's hand.

"South by southwest… ten degrees… That should do it."

She stepped away from the glass and almost immediately something began to happen. The sunlight filtered through the spyglass, becoming powerful enough to burn. It struck the rope holding the anchor, burning it up until it snapped. The anchor came crashing down, sending the cannon with it. However, it wasn't done there. The loose rope now swung free, its end still burning with fire. It struck the fuse of the cannon, lighting it. On instinct, the six of them ducked behind the mermaid statue and covered their ears, seconds before the cannon fired.

Once the noise died down, they climbed down from the cliff and were surprised to see that the cannonball had taken out the large gate blocking the trap door. They all stood in amazement before Evelyn broke out in a big grin.

"It worked!" she cried. "IT WORKED! THE GOLD'S OURS!"

Everyone began cheering and jumping for joy, Kobe even picking up Evelyn and spinning her around once. They walked up to the trap door, all of them anxious.

"We ready for this?" Evelyn asked.

Everyone gave a nod and Evelyn threw open the trap door, allowing the six of them to descend into Captain Gunn's tomb.


	8. Out of the Frying Pan

Evelyn just stood in the opening of Gunn's tomb, her jaw practically on the floor. Around her, her crew was also staring at the cave completely and utterly dumbfounded. The tomb was an incredibly large cave with a pair of yum juicers stationed at the side of the room, as well as a large golden chair with red velvet upholstery. In the seat was a well-dressed skeleton, its head nestled in its arm, obviously Captain Gunn. However, there was one critical element to this tomb that was missing.

"The…. The treasure…." Barnabus stammered.

"It's gone…." Gaspard whispered.

Evelyn's fists were clenched so tightly her knuckles were white. She screamed in anger punching the wall of the cave, shouting multiple expletives in the language of the bears. Kobe, Anne, and Barnabus all just stood back and waited for her to calm down while Gaspard and Old Scratch just stared.

"Does she do that often?" Gaspard asked.

"Only when someone double crosses her." Anne replied.

"You should have seen her reaction to Captain Avery's deception." Kobe added.

Evelyn finally stopped shouting, panting heavily and plopping down in the sand of the cave.

"It's gone…. All gone… Ratbeard beat us…" she snarled.

Old Scratch then stepped forward, approaching the body of Captain Gunn.

"The treasure be gone, my Captain, but we can still learn what happen here."

Evelyn perked up, getting up from the floor and dusting herself off.

"We can?" she asked.

"Aye, Captain." Old Scratch replied. "Cap'n Gunn, him tell us himself. Let me work me art."

Old Scratch waved his voodoo staff over Captain Gunn's body, that purple mist covering the dead pirate. Evelyn slowly approached, the rest of the crew following behind.

"Looks like you were right Captain." Barnabus commented. "The skeleton does have his uses."

The last of the purple mist had disappeared into Captain Gunn's skull, which began to twitch and clack.

"Hello?" The skull asked. "By Jove… I can talk to you! Fascinating."

"Captain Gunn." Evelyn said softly. "I'm Captain Evelyn Teach, and this is my crew. We were wondering if you could help us."

The skull turned to her.

"Hello there, Captain Teach." He greeted. "I congratulate you on successfully completing my tests. Sadly, you are too late to find my treasure…"

"We know." Evelyn replied. "Can you tell us what happened?"

If skulls had emotions, Evelyn was sure that Captain Gunn's would be pouting.

"What happened? I tell you what happened. After all the trouble I went through to write all my lessons and construct this elaborate tomb, a cheating rat and his water mole cronies break in here and spoil it all."

"Ratbeard…" Kobe said angrily. "That honor-less crook."

"So Ratbeard is his name." the skull commented. "That blackguard sent the Waponis through that flooded tunnel over to your starboard side. They came in droves and stole every last gold coin of my treasure… I knew I should have barricaded that tunnel…."

Barnabus went over to the flooded tunnel, and sure enough, he spotted multiple water mole tracks in the sand. From the number of them, it was obvious an entire tribe had come in here.

"Ratbeard had an entire tribe of Waponi's help him, Captain." Barnabus called.

"Well, if he did, he won't for long." The skull replied. "The Waponi's plan on giving my treasure to their Fire God, and I'm almost certain that wasn't what Ratbeard planned to do with it."

"Fire God?" Gaspard asked.

"That's right." Evelyn remembered. "The Nui Chief told us that the Waponi's worshipped an evil Fire God."

"I don't know about any Fire God, but from personal experience, I would suspect that they mean the volcano at Waponi Wu." The skull explained. "If you hurry, you should be able to stop them before they begin their ritual."

"Thanks Captain Gunn." Evelyn told him. "Old Scratch, send him back to Valhalla."

Old Scratch began the reversal spell.

"Good luck, Captain Teach." He said. "Get my treasure back and teach that rat a lesson."

The skull went still as the mist left it, returning Gunn to death. Evelyn straightened up, turning towards the door of the cave.

"Don't worry…" she growled. "I will."

…..

Waponi Wu wasn't hard to find. The volcano was incredibly large and was visible even from the Beach of Bounty Island. Climbing onto the Red Hunter, Evelyn took the wheel, making for the volcano. Nobody spoke. Instead, they all prepared for a fight. Anne cleaned her gun, Kobe sharpened his sword, Barnabus and Gaspard sharpened their axes and Old Scratch performed a small ritual of luck.

About an hour of sailing later, they arrived at the docks of Waponi Wu. Kobe and Barnabus dropped the anchors and the crew climbed off the ship and onto the island. Almost immediately, there were angry Waponi cries as an entire swarm of Waponi's came towards them.

"Looks like they were expecting us." Barnabus commented.

"That, or they remember us from when he blasted a few of their ships to smithereens." Anne commented.

"Either way, they're obviously looking for a fight, so let's give them one."

Weapons raised, the six of them charged into the swarm of oncoming Waponi's. Spears, spells, stones, and sparks were flying as the pirates made their way through the ranks. Swords and axes cut through where sparks and spells couldn't reach as one by one, the Waponi's fell.

"How you holding up Kobe?!" Evelyn shouted as her swords sliced through a pair of Waponi's tried to blindside her.

"I shall not fall!" He replied, cutting down a sling man before he could load a stone.

"How about you Anne?!"

Anne let off a scatter shot, striking a whopping six Waponis, before giving a thumbs up.

"Barnabus?! Gaspard?!"

The two were back to back, axes striking enemies left and right. By the time Evelyn turned to check on Old Scratch, the Waponi's were already beginning to fall back, fleeing for the volcano's summit.

"GREAT FIRE GOD! PROTECT US!" The Waponi's all screamed as they fled.

"After them!" Evelyn called out.

They followed the Waponi's to a hoist, where the last one was being pulled up. Luckily, they were too panicked to think about cutting the hoist free. They climbed on and pulled themselves up to a path cutting right through the center of the volcano. They could barely make out the tails of fleeing Waponi's through the haze caused by the magma below.

"Looks like we go through here." Evelyn surmised.

They carefully made their way across the skinny pathway, forced to go single file for safety. As they walked, strange creatures came flying out of the magma, jumping right over the pathway and nearly splattering the crew with drops of lava.

"What in the name of Elik was that?!" Evelyn sputtered.

"Lava fish." Anne whispered in surprise. "I didn't think they were real."

"Dey be signs of great mojo, Captain my Captain." Old Scratch explained. "Perhaps de Waponi's Fire God be more real den we believe."

Careful to avoid any more Lava fish, the crew made it to the other side of the volcano, where a large wooden ramp had been built into the side of the volcano, leading all the way around and up to the top. At the top, they could hear a strange chanting coming from the top of the volcano.

"It sounds like the ritual has begun." Barnabus commented. "We need to move."

Without further ado, the crew ran up the ramp, following the chanting as it steadily grew louder. They eventually reached the top of the volcano, and were greeted by a very unusual sight. Ratbeard was tied up and hanging upside down (though somehow he had managed to keep his hat on his head) over the volcano while several Waponis were below him, tossing handfuls of treasure into the magma.

"The treasure!" Evelyn screamed.

The water moles stopped their scooping, turning angrily towards the pirates. Ratbeard also twisted his head towards her, his one good eye widening at the sight of the crew.

"HELP! I BEG YE, GIT ME DOWN FROM HERE!"

"Looks like Captain Gunn was right." Anne remarked. "The Waponis must have turned on the rat."

Evelyn didn't say anything. Instead, she twirled her swords in her hands, a vicious look on her face.

"Come on…" she threatened. "Fight me!"

The Waponis did no such thing. Instead, they parted ranks, revealing a GIGANTIC Waponi easily twice the size of Evelyn. He stomped hard on the platform, shaking it slightly as he pounded his chest.

"Whoa that guy's big." Gaspard gasped.

Evelyn shrugged.

"Fought bigger."

"Gugu! Goonigugu!"

The rest of the Waponi's formed a makeshift barrier between the pirates and the exit. Linking arms, they all began chanting.

"CHUMBA! WUMBA! CHUMBA! WUMBA!"

The large Waponi, obviously Chumba Wumba, gave a great shout and got into what looked like a fighting stance. Evelyn and Barnabus shared a nod, the two of them being the stronger members of the crew, then dropped their weapons and charged at Chumba. Barnabus grabbed his left arm while Evelyn grabbed his right. It took all of their strength to keep the large Waponi at bay.

"NOW GUYS!" Evelyn shouted.

Kobe charged forward first, bringing his swords down on the Waponi. Gaspard came next, performing his belly bounce attack followed finally by a scatter shot from Anne. Much to everyone's surprise though, it didn't do anything to him. In fact, the large Waponi seemed to laugh at their efforts.

"Captain!" Old Scratch called out. "De mojo! It be making de Waponi stronger!"

Almost as if to prove the skeleton right, Chumba Wumba stomped down hard, then swung his arms forward, dislodging himself from Barnabus and Evelyn's grip. He then spun around, whacking the two of them aside as if they were gnats.

"CAPTAIN! BARNABUS!"

Barnabus' size stopped his momentum, but Evelyn nearly went toppling off the edge of the platform and into the magma below. A large stone idol, one of three that decorated the platform, stopped her from going over, but when she struck it, it was knocked aside and went falling. The Waponis all cried out in horror and Chumba also seemed a bit panicked. When it struck the lava with a fiery splash, Chumba howled in what seemed to be pain. Anne quickly caught on to what was happening.

"THE IDOLS!" She shouted. "SMASH THEM AND HE WON'T BE INVINCIBLE ANYMORE!"

Old Scratch readied a spell and sent it flying towards one of the remaining two idols. A blast from Anne's gun also helped to shatter the stone into shards. Chumba Wumba howled again, making his way to the final idol and placing himself between it and the crew.

"GOONIGUGU!" He shouted.

"I think he's saying stay away." Barnabus commented. "I speak Waponi."

"Doesn't matter what he's saying." Evelyn replied, getting up and grabbing her swords. "That idol needs to go down."

At the word down, Evelyn began smiling.

"I have an idea. On three, we charge, okay?"

Not sure what their captain was planning, but trusting her, they all nodded.

Evelyn got down in a running stance while everyone readied their weapons.

"One…. Two…."

Chumba Wumba growled loudly, thumping his chest as if daring them to come forward.

"THREE!"

Everyone ran forward, Kobe, Anne, Barnabus, Gaspard and Old Scratch all tackled Chumba, grabbing him and pulling him away from the idol. Evelyn, however, dove in between the Waponi's legs, aiming directly for the idol. She got to her feet and smirked, placing both hands on the idol, much to Chumba's, and all the other Waponis, horror.

"Oops."

She pushed the idol with all her strength, sending the stone falling down towards the sandy beach below where it shattered with a loud crash. Chumba's power fully disappeared, leaving a significantly weakened Waponi for the group to deal with. Luckily, they already had him mostly pinned and with his sudden lack of superior strength, he was an easy target.

"FIRE GOD HAS ABANDONNED US!" The Waponis cried.

All the Waponis, save for the captive Chumba, all began fleeing down the volcano. The crew let them, focusing instead on their oversized friend.

"Alright Chumba." Evelyn said as she squatted down to meet the hulking behemoth face to face. "I'm going to assume you can understand us, so here's what's going to happen. We're going to let you up, then you're going tell us what happened here."

Chumba looked up at Evelyn with an angry expression.

"Goonigugu! Goonigugu!"

"He said fine, just let him up." Barnabus translated.

Evelyn gave a small nod and the crew slowly let the Waponi up. No sooner had they gotten off of him when Chumba jumped to his feet, running towards the volcano's edge.

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhh!"

With a mighty yell, he jumped off the edge, into the molten magma.

"NO!" Evelyn screamed, running to the edge.

"Stop Captain!" Kobe insisted, grabbing ahold of her arm. "There is nothing you can do."

Evelyn stared at the edge, her face a mixture of grief and confusion.

"Why?" she finally asked. "Why did he jump?"

"He chose death before dishonor." Kobe told her. "An admiral decision."

Evelyn perked up at Kobe's words, her eyes turning to glance over at Ratbeard. He had apparently passed out, whether from the heat or from the fumes of the magma was anyone's guess. Everybody was staring at his unconscious form.

"What do you want to do Captain?" Anne asked.

So many different choices came to Evelyn's mind, about 95% of them deadly to the helpless rat. The others began voicing their opinions as she thought.

"We should leave him there." Barnabus suggested. "Let him get his just desserts if you ask me."

"Frankly, I think we should dump him in Perdition's Caldron, let the spooks deal with him." Anne tried.

"We could ask the Frogfather to help us be rid of the rat." Gaspard said. "I'm sure he'd be willing to."

"The choice is not ours." Kobe voiced. "It is the Captain's."

"Kobe Yojimbo is correct." Old Scratch added. "And I an' I think de Cap'n have made her choice."

Evelyn looked over at her crew, then at Ratbeard.

"Bring him down." She commanded. "But keep him tied up."

Everyone blinked in surprise, but Kobe quickly went to follow her order. As he brought Ratbeard onto the safety of the platform, Barnabus approached Evelyn.

"What are you planning, Captain?"

"He's coming with us." She explained, then she turned to Kobe. "Get him loaded in the Red Hunter's brig."

Kobe gave a bow, then began his trek down the volcano with Ratbeard. Once he disappeared, Evelyn turned her attention to Gunn's gold, or what was left of it.

"Anne, Gaspard, Barnabus, Old Scratch… You all help me get this treasure down to the ship. It may not be all of it, but at least we have something to show for our efforts."

The five of them began grabbing chests and crate full of gold, silver, and jewels, preparing for the trek down the volcano. As Old Scratch prepared to close a chest, Anne stopped him.

"Hang on a minute." She muttered, pulling the chest open. "Captain, look."

Evelyn looked over as Anne pulled out a large parcel wrapped in sailcloth. The shape was instantly recognizable.

"It's the monkey chalice Avery wanted." Anne explained. "Looks like it survived the Waponi's sacrificial offering."

Evelyn smiled.

"Excellent. Make sure to keep an eye on that."

"Aye-aye captain."

Without further ado, the last of the treasure was gathered up and the crew made their way back to the ship.

….

Ratbeard didn't know what to expect when he opened his eyes. However, he most definitely didn't expect to be waking up in what appeared to be the brig of a small ship. Rubbing his face, he found himself bound by a pair of irons, and he was also attached to the wall by another iron locked around his good leg.

"What in the…." He muttered.

"Look who finally woke up." A female voice coated with malice snarled.

Looking up with a start, Ratbeard peered through the bars to see Evelyn, who was sitting on a crate outside his cell sharpening her sword.

"Ye…. Ye be that pirate lass that's been chasin' me across Skull Island skyway."

"Aye." Evelyn replied.

"And… ye also be the one who showed up at the volcano."

"Again, aye."

Ratbeard let that sink in, then a realization dawned on him.

"Ye… Ye saved me hide… though I'm sure I don't deserve it."

Evelyn snorted in contempt, setting her sharpening stone aside.

"That's an understatement." She told him. "But so long as you're still breathing, how's about you tell me how ya came to be strung up like roast over an open flame."

Ratbeard settled back, looking down at his shackled hands as he began his tale.

"I tricked the water moles into makin' me their king so they'd steal me Gunn's gold, but they turned on me an' tried to destroy the treasure." He suddenly perked up, as if remembering. "The treasure… did they succeed in destroying it?"

"Most of it, yeah." Evelyn replied. "What's left of it is mine."

Ratbeard leaned back again, sighing in relief.

"You've earn what's left of it, that much is true." He remarked. "Ye probably even completed all of Captain Gunn's tests."

"Yep…. Every. Single. One."

"And me, I cheated, lied, and stole, and got just wha' I deserved… Surely I'm the lowest blackguard that ever sailed the skies."

Evelyn looked over at the rat, a small, yet cruel, smile on her face.

"Well what do ya know? You can tell the truth."

There was a long silence as the two pirates just sat there, until finally, Ratbeard spoke once more.

"So, what's ta happen te me?" he asked. "Where're we headed?"

"Blood Shoals." She replied. "There're a few boys who I'm sure are just waiting for you."

"Lasko…." Ratbeard whispered. "I thought those boys would have found a way off that hunk of rock by now."

Evelyn stood up suddenly, gripping the bars of the cell.

"The way you left them, they weren't going anywhere!"

Ratbeard was taken back by Evelyn's violent outburst, backing as far away from her as his binds would allow. She snarled at him, pushing herself away from the door and stalking towards the brig's exit. She turned towards the old rat as she pushed the trap door open.

"It's monsters like you that give pirates like me a bad name." she told him. "I can't wait to see you get what you deserve."

She left the brig, slamming the trap door behind her and plunging the brig into darkness.

…..

Anne stood at the wheel, slowly maneuvering the Red Hunter through the treacherous skies of Blood Shoals. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she secretly wished they still had the raft. Its smaller size made navigating these waters much easier.

"We're nearing the docks, Captain!" she called as she veered away from a particularly nasty shoal.

Evelyn looked up from where she had been brooding at the bow of the ship.

"Bring us in Anne." She ordered. "Barnabus, you and Kobe go and fetch Ratbeard."

Barnabus looked at Evelyn with a confused look on his face.

"Why are we bringing him here, Captain?" he asked. "Why not throw him in a prison somewhere?"

Evelyn leaned against the side of the ship, looking up at the clouds.

"Back in Grizzleheim, when someone was murdered, the suspected murderer was made to look upon the body of the one he had slain. We believed that if they were guilty, the spirit of the fallen warrior would rise to exact righteous vengeance."

Gaspard approached, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"And you think this will happen if we bring Ratbeard to see his fallen crew members?" he questioned.

"I know it will." Evelyn replied. "It's Lasko that sent me after him in the first place, or at least his spirit that did."

Barnabus, satisfied with the answer, followed Kobe down to the brig. They emerged a few minutes later with the shackled Ratbeard in tow. The old rat looked at the craggy island and everyone could see his entire body sighing in what seemed to be regret.

"Blood Shoals…" he muttered. "Never thought I'd step foot on this island again."

Evelyn didn't even bother to acknowledge his comment. Instead, she made her way off the Red Hunter and onto the beach. The rest of them followed suit, Ratbeard trailing behind. One he stepped foot on the island, the air seemed to get colder despite the warmness of the season.

"You feel dat, Cap'n my Cap'n?" Old Scratch asked. "Dere be restless spirits in dis place."

Gaspard shivered, holding himself as the unnatural chill. The four original members brushed it off, already knowing the source of this cold. Undeterred, Evelyn and her crew marched towards the cave. When they entered that first chamber, Ratbeard's eyes quickly locked on the small graves that dominated the small space. His eyes widened as he froze in his tracks.

"What in blazes…"

Kobe and Barnabus pushed him forward, causing the rat to fall to his knees before the graves. On the rough wood, he could see the names carved into the makeshift gravestones.

"Lasko… Lads… Tell me this is a joke."

Evelyn grabbed Ratbeard by his shirt, hoisting him into the air.

"This ain't no joke, ya two-faced son of a crow!" she snapped, her thick accent coating her words. "Ya killed Lasko an' 'is mates! Ya murdered them in cold blood, all so ya wouldn't hafta share dat blasted treasure!"

The cave darkened as the graves began glow with an eerie blue light. Everyone turned as the ghostly forms of five wharf rats came slowly flying out of the graves. Evelyn instantly recognized one of them.

"Greetings Lasko." She said, dropping Ratbeard in front of the dead rat. "I brought you and your boys a gift."

Ratbeard looked up from where he had fallen, a look of horror on his face.

"Lasko… Is that really you?"

"Aye, 'Captain'." Lasko replied, bending down to look at the rat. "Or what's left of me after ye poisoned me and me boys!"

Ratbeard's eyes widened as he scrambled back. When he did, Evelyn noted that he seemed genuinely confused as to what was going on.

"Poisoned?!" Ratbeard exclaimed. "I never poisoned ye! I just meant te put you to sleep, not… well, 'put you to sleep'."

"You lying, vile, black-hearted traitor!" Lasko screamed, causing the wind in the cave ta whip around like mad.

"I speak naught but the truth!" Ratbeard insisted. "I'd never harm a hair on you or yer boys' heads! Sure I'd trick ye out of yer share o' the treasure, but that's just piratin'!"

Evelyn didn't know why, but she found herself believing Ratbeard. She'd always been able to tell when someone was lying, a trait that had gotten her out of many scrapes, and her senses were telling her that Ratbeard was being honest.

"If what yer saying is true, then what did ya put in the food?" she asked.

Ratbeard turned to her, surprised she was willing to believe him.

"I bought a vial of knockout drops in Port Regal!" he explained. "Someone must 'ave switched dem for poison."

"As if I'd believe anything you say." Lasko snapped.

It was obvious that Lasko and the other ghosts didn't share Evelyn's belief. They seemed poised to kill the old rat, which forced Evelyn to step forward.

"Lasko." She insisted. "If Ratbeard is telling the truth, then let him prove it."

Everyone was surprised. Especially Ratbeard.

"Ye- Ye believe me?"

"I don't know why, but I do." She told him, before returning her attention to Lasko. "Look, I understand yer need fer vengeance, but if Ratbeard truly did just mean ta knock you out rather than kill ya, then he's not yer murderer."

Lasko floated towards Evelyn, a skeptical look on his face.

"What are you suggesting, pirate?"

"I'll take Ratbeard on my crew-"

"WHAT?!" Anne and Barnabus both interrupted.

"Have ya lost yer mind, Cap'n?!" Anne questioned.

"He's a lowlife that doesn't deserve mercy!" Barnabus added.

Evelyn turned to them, her face practically screaming 'Shut up and don't question me'. Facing Lasko once more, she tried again.

"Like I said, I'll take Ratbeard on my crew. He'll serve under me fer the remainder of his days. It will give him a chance to prove he's not the murderous bilge rat we all think him to be. More than that, if our paths ever reach Port Regal, I'll be sure to look into the knockout drops personally."

Lasko still seemed unconvinced, but he trusted Evelyn far more than he ever had Ratbeard.

"Very well, Pirate." Lasko said after a moment. "If ye truly think he's worth savin', then me an' the boys will hang on a bit longer."

Evelyn smiled as the ghosts faded away, the warmth returning to the cave. Ratbeard slowly got to his feet, a look of relief on his face.

"Thank ye, Cap'n." he told her.

Evelyn turned to him, producing the key to his shackles. She unlocked them, tossing them to Barnabus.

"You want to thank me?" she asked. "Don't make me regret sparing you."

Ratbeard gave a eager nod, determined to prove himself. Anne and Barnabus were still staring at Evelyn like she'd gone mad.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Anne asked.

"My instincts haven't been wrong before." Evelyn replied. "I've learned to trust them, and they're telling me he's being honest."

They were still uneasy, but Evelyn was the Captain, and thus her word was law.

"Now." Evelyn said with a clap of her hands. "Now that the unpleasant business is out of the way, let's bring Avery his trinket and be done with this blasted treasure hunt."

Everyone smiled.

"Couldn't agree more, Captain." Barnabus replied.

…..

Avery's face lit up as Evelyn and her crew entered his office. He could see that their numbers had grown, much to his surprise, and that Bonnie Anne was holding something in her hand.

"Hello good Captain!" He greeted, standing up. "I've received word that you successfully found Gunn's gold, as well as putting an end to Ratbeard's crusades."

Evelyn shrugged.

"Yes and yes." She replied. "Though most of the treasure was destroyed by the Waponis."

Avery's face fell.

"Curse those Water Moles." He snarled.

"Keep yer beard on." Evelyn told him. "A good bit was still left, including yer monkey chalice."

Anne tossed the wrapped chalice over to Avery, who caught it in trembling hands. He slowly unwrapped the treasure, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Thank the Titans." He said. "I thank you for your services good Captain. I hope I can call upon your services in the future."

Evelyn shrugged.

"Perhaps." She allowed. "But if you try to double cross me again, I show you how my kinsmen deal with traitors and backstabbers."

On that cheerful note, Evelyn turned on her heels and headed for the door.

"Come on guys." She called. "The Kraken Skulls tavern awaits us. Drinks are on me!"


End file.
